Issei Bael (Closed Permanently)
by War Historian-Freedom2134
Summary: Closed permanently.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I DO OWN YUI BAEL. HER CHARACTER IS WHAT HELPS OUT THE PLOT A LOT. I'M THINKING OF TAKING OCs FOR PEERAGE MEMBERS.**

 **30 years before main storyline.**

We see a young woman walking down the aisle of a makeshift area for a wedding. The two people getting hitched happen to be Yui Bael, the strongest clan member, and former Dragon King Tannin, the second most powerful devil that isn't a Satan. Tannin was one of four known dragons who could take human form. He knew what love was, but never had a true experience with it. Yui was always the benchmark for her family. But she was also one of the kindest Devils to serve all throughout the underworld. It was said that not even her brother could take her down. Lord Bael loved his youngest sister, to the point he'd move just about anything to protect her. It was out of that love for her that he respected her love for the former dragon King. The fact that he was the, in Lord Bael's opinion, the Dragon King of Destruction. Most people knew that Lord Bael hated people inside the clan who didn't inherit the Bael genes. He was willing to make an exception for Tannin and any children those two had, for good reason. Either way there were odds of having the backing of pure destruction. Whether it was the Bael abilities or the abilities of the Blaze Meteor Dragon, he just didn't care. He was willing to allow the dragon to take his clan's last name out of respect and friendship. They decided to get married by their friend Sirzechs, and when he heard that, he was shocked.

"Do you Tannin take Yui Bael to be your one, true mate?" "Yes, I do." Tannin stated.

"And do you, Yui Bael take Tannin to be your one, true, mate?" Sirzechs asked. "Yes, I do." Yui replied. Then by the power vested in me as a Satan, I gladly announce you two husband and wife." he stated. "Well go on. Kiss her old friend." Sirzechs demanded. "Oh I plan on doing more than that when we go to Hawaii. Sirzechs. My territory is to be protected. I would like for you to go to the familiar forest and get Tiamat. She must look after it. Tell her that Tannin needed a favor." Tannin asked. "You got it old friend." Sirzechs replied. He then conjured up a magic circle in his palm. "Hey Serafall, I know you're a bit busy right now but can you do me a favor, and yes it involves your job. I need you to peacefully talk with Tiamat so she can look over Tannin's territory. Tell her that after he comes back with his mate from Hawaii, she can go back to the forest to live in peace. That is if the first child of those two doesn't go after her as a mate. Thank you Serafall, I owe you one." The Satan then headed back to work not truly knowing what will happen in the future.

 **9 months later**

Yui and Tannin are in a hospital in Sitri territory, expecting their first son. Early tests showed that his power is derived from Yui's power of destruction and Tannin's destructive abilities. There was also something off about their son. A power that the former Dragon King hasn't felt since the Great War. "Yui, my dear. Our son will be as powerful as a Super Devil. He outclasses everyone short of Ajuka and Sirzechs. He even outclasses the Super Devil descendant of Lucifer. He'll be having an extremely bright future ahead of him." Tannin stated, trying to take Yui's thoughts off of the pain she was feeling. "A-a-are you sUURE he's GOING to be tHAT PoweRFUL?" Yui choked out through the pain. "I know he'll have your compassion and not the Bael way of thinking, especially with his happy mother and knowledgeable father to guide him through his early life. By the way, when he's born, would it be possible to cast a spell where he doesn't have to listen to your older brother's one mistress. I'd tear her apart myself if she degrades my own son in front of me and that he' have to hear it." Tannin stated, with extreme emphasis in the ending sentence. "Believe me when I say this. Personally he hates her due to the fact that she's such a bitch who can never shut her fucking mouth. He personally said to me that if he so much as heard her speak ill of his nephew, he would vaporize her into nothingness. Geez. My brother is an ass but he has his moments." Yui stated as the pain subsided.

"Congratulations Lord Tannin and Lady Yui. You're now the proud parents of a baby boy." A nurse stated. Lord Bael was nearby crying because his youngest sister had a true family, something he honestly wished he had. He wasn't, however, going to spoil their first moment with his problems. "Well Yui, what'll we name him?" Tannin asked. Yui replied, "Issei, Issei Bael."

 **Ok. This is just chapter one. Issei is born to the younger sister of Lord Bael and Venelana. He is the only devil m, who had not a single ounce of humanity, to be born with the Boosted Gear. Don't worry. Vali, while female, will still have Divine Dividing. She's still a battle freak, but Issei's peerage will play some big roles later on.** **(Coughs) Riser Arc and Excalibur Arc. Asia is born a human/dragon hybrid. Her father was a male Sprite Dragon but Asia's dragon side is sealed. Only a dragon who is/was a dragon King or higher can unlock her dragon side. Either that or if she dies.** **This is the peerage list so far.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei**

 **Queen- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- decided (won't reveal)**

 **Knight 1- open**

 **Knight 2- open**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- open**

 **Pawn 4- open**

 **Pawn 5- open**

 **Pawn 6- open**

 **Pawn 7- open**

 **Pawn 8- open**

 **Issei's harem: Vali, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Asia, Kuroka, Katase, Murayama (W.I.P.)**

 **I'll leave you with a tease of next chapter**

"Sirzechs is my cousin?!"

"I don't believe he's still allowing her to live after saying that in front of him."

"He doesn't look all that powerful."

"I honestly care about you Issei."

 **I hope you enjoyed that teaser trailer. War Historian Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR MY DAMN DISCLAIMER, IT'S IN CHAPTER 1.**

 **I'll be willing to answer some comments.**

 **Sennybee98- The woman mentioned wasn't Sairaorg's mother, she was Lord Bael's wife. It was Sairaorg's half-brother's mother. She was Lord Bael's Mistress. She truly beats servants to a bloody pulp. It's what makes Yui hate her, and Venelana probably wanting to be a Gremory, due to her nice nature.**

 **.vendicatore- I was going for a unique story, to be honest I was just hoping to do a peerage story where Issei had dragons in it. I came up with the idea for Asia being a hybrid after reading Dangerous Game, under the same Anime, and all that by talking with the author. Instead of waiting for years for sweet little Asia to become a hybrid, either a dragon that is a dragon king rank power or above, including Issei, could unseal her dormant dragon half or she dies in order for the seal to break, but must have sufficient power and evil pieces to help the process along. I'm going to enjoy these next few chapters. I'm also planning on Ophis having Issei mark her as one of his mates. He'll do the same with Serafall at age five. There's more but that'd be spoiling some of my fun. HeHe.**

 **RonnieK23: Thank you. I can guarantee that this story'll be updated as frequently as I can get it.**

 **One year later**

Tannin, loving husband to Yui Bael, was taking care of his only son. The dragon was enjoying spending time with Issei. He then senses a rise in power. "Ophis. It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" Tannin asked. Ophis stated in her emotionless voice, "I have been fine. I sensed a large amount of power from this place. It came from the boy behind you. I take it that he' your son." "Yes he's my pride. He's extremely powerful. He'd be as powerful as Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm guessing that you plan on either marking him as your mate or plan on taking advantage of his naïve mind and have him mark you as your own." Tannin stated. "Yes I was hoping for him to mark me. I'm doing this because I'm growing tired of fighting Baka-Red for my home." Ophis stated. Tannin didn't want this to happen till he was older but he knew that Issei knew Ophis was near him. Tannin could tell because Issei was crying. "Hey Tannin, why is he crying?" Ophis asked. Tannin stated, "He' crying because he senses your power. His instinct is making him want to mark you. Would you be willing to stick around if he marks you as a mate? It would be for his wellbeing." Ophis's reply was, "I'm willing to stick around for your son's sake." Tannin stated, "His name is Issei. For some reason, he has the Boosted Gear. He' powerful now due to him being as powerful as Sirzechs right now. If he were to train his heart out, he'd be as powerful as you and Great Red." The fact that this baby would be as powerful as her and Baka-Red. "I. Will. Mark. Him." Ophis stated.

 **Two Years Later.**

"Come on Ophis, you're too slow. At the rate you're going. You could have two weeks and you still wouldn't catch me." a young Issei Bael stated. Ophis came out of nowhere, immediately grabbing Issei into a tight, but not strangling tight, hug. "I got you, my Issei." Ophis stated, with a little bit of joy in her voice. "Come on Ophis. Let's go see papa and mama." Issei said in a voice that made Ophis just want to glomp him and keep him in a tight hug. "Ophis, when I get old enough, would it be possible to marry you?" Issei asked in an innocent voice. "Issei, if you're still having those feelings for me when you're older, I'd be happy to." Ophis replied. "Issei dear. It's time to go see a relative." Yui said to Issei. "Hey mom, can Ophis come along. I never really like being without her nearby." Issei asked. "I'm sure you'll be fine without her for two hours." Yui said. Issei started to pout and cutely asked, "Pweese can Ophis come wit us?" 'Dear Mou, he brought out the pout of cute death. I don't want to give in but he's forcing me to.' "Alright Issei, Ophis can come along. If you behave Ophis, you'll get an extra helping of ice cream." Yui stated, giving in to her son. "Tannin, do you want to come along with Ophis, Issei and I to see Issei's cousin." "Sure Yui. It's been a few years since I've seen my old friend. Hey Yui. Did Lady Phenex tell you the news? She's having a third kid. Another boy." Tannin stated. "Already has two sons and third now on the way. Let's hope she doesn't have an arrogant one on her hands. I always think that most Phenex family members are arrogant until they get knocked down a notch." Yui stated. "You do know that we have a marriage contract with the Phenex family right. Stating that if they have a daughter, we are to get the two as a couple. If they aren't a couple in four years after their daughter turns 16, it's off. Oh and speaking of which. I reasoner the records and noticed a clause in the Phenex/Gremory marriage contract, there's a subclause stating that if the Gremory Heiress desires to, she can have a son of a Bael family fight for the right to marry." "Yui dear, let's talk about this later." Tannin stated.

"Come on Issei. We don't want to be late seeing your cousin Sirzechs. He made time in his schedule for us because we're family." Yui told Issei. "You're kidding me, Sirzechs is my cousin. That's cool." Issei said with excitement.

 **In Satans Territory.**

"It's good to see you three again. I trust my cousin is behaving very well." Sirzechs asked. "So I hear your power right now equals my own, Issei. Make sure your father and mother train your two family abilities to their peak, then train to keep yourself on that level till you decide to settle down. Oh Ophis, it's a pleasure to see you. I take it you either marked Issei or Issei marked you." "I think that I marked Ophis within a few weeks after being born. At least that's what Tannin told me." Issei said in a high pitched voice. "Issei, what if I told you that you have the potential to have the strongest peerage to date." Sirzechs said.

 **Alright this is chapter 2 of Issei Bael. The only ones who know of Issei's sacred gear are his parents. Ophis has come into play by being marked by Issei. I'm planning on having Rias' pawn pieces taken by Xenovia, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, and Kalawarner. Her open bishop will be taken by Lefay, her other knight by Arthur. I'm still in need of members for Issei's peerage.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei**

 **Queen- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- decided (won't reveal)**

 **Knight 1- open**

 **Knight 2- open**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- open**

 **Pawn 4- open**

 **Pawn 5- open**

 **Pawn 6- open**

 **Pawn 7- open**

 **Pawn 8- open**

 **Well this is War Historian. PEACE OUT BITCHES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

 **I have plans to add an OC of mine.**

 **Name: Dani**

 **Age: 228**

 **Race: Dhampir (half-human/half-Shinso vampire)**

 **Training/abilities: Trained by all known special forces groups, vampire abilities**

 **Areas of excellence: Meteorology(study of weather), CQC(Close Quarters Combat), Human Modern History, from 1770 to present, firearms knowledge(could take apart and piece any gun back together and fire it properly)**

 **Likes: Issei, her friends, firing guns, having a good time, Battleship, anime, Serafall(she's bi, don't judge)**

 **Dislikes: perverts, rapists, terrorists(unless proven innocent), power hungry assholes, RISER PHENEX!**

 **Quick backstory: born 1758, lived in America since 1770, has fought in EVERY War America was involved in. Discharged honorably May 2, 2011. Involved in classified operations(put two and two together yourselves, don't PM me her most important operation, please), currently teaches Physical Education at Kuoh Academy. Marked Issei as her one, true, mate.**

 **Two years after meeting his cousin.**

Issei is currently walking with his family. They've been summoned to Sitri Territory to meet with the Lord and Lady Sitri to discuss important businesses with them. "Hey Issei why don't you go meet up with Serafall, she's been itching to meet you." Yui says to her son. "Ok mom. Hey dad, if anything happens, I'll call." Issei said. "Son, if something happens, flare a bit of your power. I know why you're saying that. Just be careful." Tannin says, with a little bit of worry in his voice. Issei then walks out of the room guided by a Sitri servant.

"You do know that we're expecting your son to marry our daughter, right. Serafall will keep her title as Leviathan, and Issei can have a harem, if he chooses to." Lord Sitri stated. "He's going to have a harem. He's already marked the Dragon God Ophis as his mate. There's going to be more as time goes by. Tiamat is trying to get Issei to go to her so she can mark him and he can mark her. The next part that I'm about to tell you is top secret. Issei, for some reason, holds the sacred gear developed from the soul of my old friend Draig. He has the Boosted Gear." Tannin says. The two Sitris look like they got hit by bombs. "If it wasn't bad enough that you two have had the Asteroth clan breathing down your backs but that as well. Yui, Tannin. Listen very carefully. We will agree on Serafall and Issei marrying each other when Issei is of age. If we have a future daughter she'll have a choice to do the same." Lady Sitri said, coming out of shock first. "I concur with my wife that my eldest daughter can marry your son. If you need help, you've got our clan's backing." Lord Sitri stated.

Suddenly a quick mass of power is released. Tannin and Yui both realize that it's Issei. Lord and Lady Sitri are also panicking. They realized that the power came from the same area Serafall was in. 'Issei!' 'Serafall!'

 **While the meeting happened.**

"Alright. Lady Leviathan's in there. Please make sure she doesn't destroy anything." the servant escorting Issei to Serafall's location said. "I'll try and make sure." Issei replied. He then walks into the room, and saw it decorated in things he didn't understand. "Hello, there. I'm Levia-Tan and I'll take out all of my opponents with a swing of my magical staff." Serafall stated. "What might your name be?" she continued. "Issei, Issei Bael. My mom and dad are talking with your parents about something miss. I don't know what it is but they told me it was a surprise." Issei said. "Oh, I bet I know what they're talking about. But yes I'm going to leave it a secret." Serafall stated cutely.

"What are you watching?" Issei asked. "I'm watching Voltron. It's a good anime that was made by humans. It's about a group of people whose job it is to keep the galaxy safe from harm. Wanna watch? If so sit on my lap, you cute little guy." Serafall said. Issei was curious about this show. So he sat down on Serafall's lap and watched it intently. It was after he sat down that he was losing control of his instincts. They were telling him to mark her as one of his mates. Serafall sat there as she was Issei's chair. She began feeling a little off, a bit dizzy. She noticed that there was an emotion that she saw in Issei's eyes that she recognized as Greed and possessiveness. She liked the kid ever since she'd seen him talking to Sirzechs, which was why her parents were talking to Yui and Tannin about a future wedding. It was at that moment that Serafall passed out, and Issei regained control of his instincts. He noticed Serafall passed out beneath him and released some of his power because he didn't know what happened.

 **Moments later**

Yui, Tannin, and the Lord and Lady of the clan came in and saw Issei crying pointing to a passed out Serafall. Yui started looking a little angry at her son but calmed down, remembering that he's just five. It was then that Lord Sitri said, "What happened in here? Why is my daughter passed out? And why does your son look like he's guilty of something?" "Calm down Lord Sitri. Issei probably sensed something good about Serafall here. He lost control of his Draconic instincts and marked her as his mate. She probably felt overwhelming power being right next to her and thus she passed out. Apparently, we're going to have to go through with the contract now that he's marked her." Tannin said. "Could the situation here have been any worse?" Lady Sitri asked. Yui and Tannin stated, in a quick and dreadful duet, "Yes. Serafall could've raped him." Serafall's parents were shocked. "The reason would've been due to his power. A dragon attracts those of the opposite sex in any species, and powerful opponents." Tannin stated. "I swear, Issei's a handful, but Yui and I love him. Yui and I must get going. Serafall should be back up in an hour. I suggest you inform her of the contract." Tannin continued. He then picked up Issei, who was now sleeping, took his loved one's hand and they walked home.

 **Ok, Issei has marked Serafall as a mate. I'm thinking of letting Sona be alpha alongside Serafall. If I attempt a lemon, they're first on the list. I'd like some ideas on what to do with Gabriel. I was thinking of adding her to Issei's harem. I'll reveal some secrets in chapter six. It pertains to a couple members of Issei's peerage, and no I'm not going to add Issei's future cousin, Milicas, into his peerage. You have a point about his power but it's a Moral issue. I'd like to have some feedback on whether or not Asia should be a nun or just a normal being with Twilight Healing and Sprite Dragon abilities. I'm also debating on whether or not Yasaka should have Issei be Kunou's actual father(so far leaning towards yes). I'm also debating on trying to get LuciferRebon95 as a co-author.**

 **Due to Issei's power, all of his pieces could easily be worth a queen but his queen piece is worth four.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- decided (won't reveal)**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- open**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- open**

 **Pawn 6- open**

 **Pawn 7- open**

 **Pawn 8- open**

 **Issei's harem: Vali, Aika, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Asia, Kuroka, Katase, Murayama, Yasaka, Dani(OC)(W.I.P.)**

 **Leave me comments about this. Should I put in my two favorite characters from Infinite Stratos. Ichika and Chifuyu Orimura. Chifuyu will have White Knight and Ichika will have Black Knight. If they are accepted, they're to be pawns.**

 **Well this is War Historian. PEACE OUT BITCHES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER CREDIT FROM HERE ON OUT FOR ANY AND ALL LEMON CHAPTERS GOES TO TYZO300. Thank you.**

 **Let me just say this. The reason all of my continued stories are short in word length is due to the fact that I'm not close to being good at writing. Every time an essay is to be written, unless I absolutely know WHAT THE FUCK I AM DOING, I, the main author can only do between 1,000 to 2,000 words per chapter. I'm going to give the audience a chance to PM ME AND MY CO-AUTHOR about what the next lemon should be, and you know I'm dead set on the first one being Issei x Yasaka. Some choices are ahead of others. Anyone who's not currently born, old enough, or in the peerage won't be able to be voted for. Aika is a bit older in the story, so she can be voted for(Yeah, Aika in this story, is the 'Bomb Pawn', she'll be added after Valiana, by one or two chapters. I'm sure you're hating the fact of me droning on so here's the next chapter.**

 **In The House Of Tannin and Yui Bael**

"For our family's sake, you better hope that the Phenex clan has a girl." Yui stated after heard that the Phenex Clan was having another child. "Ah Lord Phenex. I'm happy to see you, but you're dressed in a suit, so this must be important." Tannin said. "Yes, I'm sure you know that my wife is pregnant with our fourth child. They're saying that it's a girl and that we want godparents for her. You and Yui were our first choice, not because we're hoping for Ravel to fall in love with your son, but because the honor should go to our two greatest friends." Lord Phenex said. "Of course, we'd be honored to. If you don't mind me asking, but what do you plan on naming her?" Tannin asked. "We're planning on naming her Ravel." Lord Phenex replied. "Your sons must be extremely happy with this development." Yui said. "Riser is determined to let her gain experience in rating games by having her as a peerage member. I don't want that to happen to my future daughter. If by the time she's old enough, I have a favor to ask of your son." Lady Phenex stated. "You name it, he'll do what he can." Tannin replied. "I want Issei to make her a member of his peerage." Lady Phenex replied. "We'll talk with Issei about it tomorrow. In the meantime, don't you two have to head back." Tannin said. "Yes we do. Come on my love, let's get out of the Bael's hair." Lord Phenex said.

"Issei sweetheart. We have something to tell you." Yui shouted. "Coming mom, but where are you." he replied. "Your father and I are in the main room." Yui shouted. "Alright mom. I'm here. Now what is it that you wished to talk about?" Issei asked. "Son, the marriage contract will go through. When she's old enough you and the to be born Ravel will try and fall in love. That's the main condition. You two need to honestly be in love or else the contract will be terminated. That's the only condition." Yui stated. "I guarantee that I will never force a girl to be with me. I'm a proper gentleman, just like my mother wants me to be. Only when an asshole is present and a lady threatened, will I stand against the bullies." Issei said.

'Oh my little Issei is truly a gentleman. He's going to be a lady killer because of his looks and strength alone. If only he would- AHHH. What am I thinking? He's my son and I doubt that Tannin would try to attempt that when he's in the same room.' Yui thought. **'Oh no. Yui's having "The Thought" again. Maybe I should tell her I'm not against it and could honestly care less about what he sees. I mean he's 16 now. Granted, in dragon terms, he's a hatchling but he's a gentleman. I'm honestly glad Yui and I had him though.'** Tannin thought. 'I wonder what they're thinking about, with mom' face beet red and dad looking like he's ready to pounce on mom without a second thought. I think I'll tell them that I'm going to the Human World and won't be back for a while.' Issei thought, oblivious to the (dirty) thoughts his parents had. "Hey mom, dad. Xiao and I are going to the Human World. We're going to look for some members for my peerage." Issei said. "Ok, Issei. We honestly knew at one point that you would go to the human world. A house is under your name, it's taxes and all that are paid for on time, every time." Yui said. "Hey son. Behave and don't do anything to disappoint us. Understood." Tannin said. "Yes father." Issei replied. "Great. The house is located in Kuoh, Japan. It's to be used as an F.O.B. for the human world. Here's the keys. Now get going." Tannin demanded. Issei then left in a magic circle. Yui and Tannin have both concealed their hidden desires from each other and Issei very well. "Yui. Meet me back here in ten. I'm going to stuff you like a turkey!"

 **In the human world**

Issei and Xiao were teleported right to the front door of the place that they'll call home. It is a seven story building on the inside, but looks like a three story home. It's far away enough that there's not that many people who live nearby, but not far enough to have them considered as country people. "Well Xiao. First off, I'm glad we got out when we did. The room was smelling of sex. I bet they're going at it like rabbits right now. Second, I've been talking to Azazel about a special person who lives in this town. Apparently he said that the girl's the holder of Divine Dividing, a descendant of the original Lucifer, and half dragon. Her mother was apparently a high class dragon. She's supposed to live in a small home not too far from here." Issei said. "I heard from some friends of mine that his godmother is Tiamat. That she loves her like a sister." Xiao said.

"I sense someone coming close. It seems to be a Fallen Angel. A male, low-tier. Power rivals a low class devil or angel. He seems to be alone for now. Issei, what are you doing?" Xiao asked.

"Hey you, fallen angel. I'm looking for someone, someone whom Azazel told me, lives in this town. Her name is Valiana, but she prefers Vali. Do you know where I could find her?" Issei asked. "Yes I do. Azazel told me to expect your appearance in this town. I should tell you, there's also another girl you'll be interested to meet. She lives with Vali and she's a magician. Her specialty is explosive orbs. People who call her 'Bomb Queen' end up either extremely lucky, 3rd degree burns and temporary blindness, while the less fortunate end up missing a few limbs." the fallen angel said. "She sounds like someone for my peerage. You agree Xiao?" Issei asked. "I agree Issei-sama. She sounds like someone I'd get along with." Xiao replied.

A few miles later, they arrive at the house. "Hey Vali, I'm here for the tri-monthly check-in. I brought some people who wanted to see you and your friend Aika." the fallen said. "I'll be right there Dohnaseek. Aika and I just finished cleaning the kitchen from dinner. We were planning to take our showers but this seems important." Vali said. Two girls then came walking out of the kitchen in nothing but their underwear. One had silver hair that went down to about the halfway mark of her back, while her friend, who had her hair in a ponytail that looked kinda cute, and wearing a set of glasses that seemed to make a quick shiver run up his spine. It was then that Issei decided that he wasn't going to fuck up. He then began to talk to the two beautiful ladies in front of him. "My name is Issei Bael. I'm the son of Tannin and Yui Bael. I am a devil who's interested in having you two as members of my peerage, and, this is your choice, be members of my harem." Issei said. "What's in it for us?" the two girls asked. "Well, what is it you feel like you deserve?" Issei responded. "I think I'm entitled to beating the living shit out of my grandfather for killing my two parents in front of me. My mom told me to find Tannin so that I could not die. He deserves something for making my life hell!" Vali said with anger in her voice. "I just wish to have a family someday, but being forced to abandon my old magic guild because they thought I killed their leader. In truth, it was Diadora Asteroth who killed my best friend. He demanded that I join him, but I teleported here before Asteroth could forcibly get me." Aika said. " I'll never treat my peerage like assholes the way HE does. He and my Uncle's mistress framed my mother and father for killing my only pawn's brother. Thankfully, that situation was put down faster than a rebellion." Issei said. Vali asked, "What would be our pieces?" "Well Valiana, you would be my queen piece, while Aika would be a pawn. My power determined that all my regular pieces are worth one queen. My queen piece is a mutation variant that's the equivalent of four queen pieces. Well, I can offer you better living conditions, food, water, and stank shelter." Issei said. "We'll take it." the girls replied.

 **I'm finished with chapter 5. The first major battle will be between Issei's old rival, Riser. It will be for Rias' hand in marriage. However that's not the next chapter. Next chapter, Issei, his queen and two pawns are going to Kyoto and talk with Yasaka. Updates for all of my stories are at random. By the time you've finished reading, I'll be sleeping in preparation for the final few months of high school. The stories I write, minus the lemons, are to boost my ability to try and tackle writing HEAD ON. This is the final peerage list for the story, the harem however is still WIP.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- decided (won't reveal)**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan Familiar), Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **The next sentence or two is for my co-author.**

 **I'd honestly like to thank you for helping me out with this story. It's plot wouldn't be possible without you. I'm hoping to try and get the next chapter finished by next Monday. So I'll need the lemon soon.**

 **Leave me comments about this and state with whom the next lemon should be.**

 **Well this is War Historian.** **(Boom) Confetti.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FOR DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK IT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, Yui and Tannin WILL FRY YOUR ASS. Yes I made Valiana's character older too. I forgot to mention that.**

 **Tiamat will be Issei's 1** **st** **familiar. His second familiar is her daughter Stella. She is half hydra, half dragon. Her power makes her as strong as Tiamat herself. Her Dragon King title was earned by beating her mother and having an adult Sprite Dragon witness the fight. Her nickname is Poison Chaos Dragon. The familiars will be found in chapter 8. If you can come up with a better name than Stella for Tiamat's daughter, PM ME. After this chapter is posted I plan on putting up the lemon right after. If I'm ahead of schedule and finish Saturday or beforehand, DON'T WORRY. Lemon will be posted between this Sunday and Tuesday.**

 **At the F.O.B./house**

"Let me get this straight. You're planning on asking the Leader of the Yokai Faction to be a bishop in your peerage. Why?" Valiana asked. "The reason why I would like her in my peerage is that she's an intelligent fox. She's never one to go down easy. Besides I've got a feeling that sometime in the next 16 years we might need to knock my old friend a few pegs down. Don't worry my queen, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Riser Phenex. His family and mine are tied in a marriage contract with my cousin, Rias. In the event that she wants out of the contract, when she's old enough to learn of it, me and my peerage are her ticket out. If I were to win, I'd have to marry her, but I don't wish to force the issue. I was raised to be a gentleman warrior. Not a selfish devil who bases all his needs on desires." Issei said.

"I think I honestly love you Issei. It's not the dragon in my sacred gear or your dragon sides of you. I have something important to tell you Issei. I'm the last of the clan of Lucifer, but I d want my family to fade into the history of Hell. I want to have children at some point, raise them, clothe them, feed them, and give them the showering of a mother's love. If I were to tell you that you're the only one for me, what would you say?" Vali asked. "Wow that's pretty fucking deep. I honestly wouldn't know what to say other than the fact that the way I was raised is the only thing preventing me from holding you down and fucking you in front of the two other nice ladies in our presence." Issei said. While hearing what he said, Xiao Lon and Aika both had blushes three miles wide and Aika couldn't help but have a certain moist spot from hearing that, mainly because she was thinking of herself in that position.

"Anyway getting back to what I'm saying, Yasaka was told by my mother, her longtime friend, that I was going to show up and discuss trying to add her to my peerage. Mom told me we have a window of four days to visit Kyoto and discuss with her. Two days for discussion, one to think it over and, if necessary, one to add her to the family." Issei said. "Excuse me Issei, but when will we get familiars?" Xiao asked. "Right now that will happen in chapter 8." Issei said, not giving two shits about the fourth wall. "Did you just break the fourth wall, Issei?" Aika asked. "Maybe." Issei said with a little guilt.

"Are we going to sit around all day or are we going to Kyoto, my Dragon King?" Vali asked.

"Pack up some clothes, we're going to Kyoto." Issei said readying a teleportation circle. "Let's go." he said. The teleportation circle flashed and they were off.

 **In Kyoto**

"Where the heck are we?" Aika asked. "We're only a few blocks away from where Yasaka resides. Mother gave me this piece of paper a while back stating that if any of us were to need to go to Kyoto, we were always welcome to. I just hope they haven't changed their entry system." Issei stated. "Well, well, well. Now there's a person I haven't seen in years. Issei Bael, how's my favorite non related nephew? And oh some new friends, I'm assuming that they're members of your peerage. My name's Yasaka, and I'm the leader of the Yokai Faction." Yasaka said. "It's good to see you Aunty. Mother sends her regards. These three that accompanied me here are the first three members of my peerage. My queen, Valiana Lucifer, and my first two pawns, Xiao Lon, and Aika Kiryuu. I came here to talk with you about the same subject Aunty Yasaka. Would you be willing to join my peerage?" Issei asked.

"I'll need a few days to make sure I don't have any regrets for the decision I make. I know that there's plenty of people who can be where I am, but I just want to be sure." Yasaka replied. "I'd only join your peerage if you helped me out with something. In a few days, my mating season begins. I've been wanting a child for a long time but every man I've met, they never truly loved me. I didn't trust them real well, so I-i-i-II-I'm still a v-v-v-v-virgin. I honestly see you as the first man who could tame this wild fox. I trust you well enough for you to do sex with me. I want you to be the father of my child. Please Issei. Please help me. Help me out and I'll join your peerage. No questions asked. If you don't say yes, I'll be talking to your mommy asking her to give me a summoning circle to make it my wish." Yasaka said with authority. "Ok, I'll help you", a smile wider than Texas appeared on the fox Yokai's face, "and I was honestly trying to keep my virginity for Serafall." Issei said.

 **Well next chapter, I promised you a lemon and you'll get it. Don't worry co-author you' still on time. I just got through it faster than I thought I would. Anyway I'm debating the next lemon between Issei and his mother(I said there will be incest moments), Issei with Tiamat, or Issei x Serafall.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- decided (won't reveal)**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, like I said, there's going to be incest moments, but Yui x Issei is a one and done for the story. It's going to be directed at Rias and Kunou. I don't know whether or not to put Tiamat as Draig's brother, like in "True Dragon of Dragons."**


	6. Chapter 6

For **Disclaimer: ugh just go to chapter 1. This lemon chapter is courtesy of TYZO300. It's Issei x Yasaka. Pm either him, I, or leave a comment in the comments section on who the next lemon should be, or who should be in his peerage. If I didn't reveal who his other bishop is, it's Yasaka. If you followed the story, I can explain why that happened. Due to it being the first time I've ever used DocX., I didn't know how the whole thing worked. Thanks for telling me about my error co-author. Anyway on with the story.**

"I'M IN HEAT. Please help me Issei." Yasaka states.

She plants her lips on his, her tongue greedily invading his mouth. He responds, tongues now caressing each other, creating liquid heat inside each of their mouths. She's perched on the desk, running her hands up and down his cheeks, his hands running up and down her sides, taking in her beautiful shape. The sweat is already forming on their brows. He moans as the bulge in his pants becomes too large to bear. He turns to kiss her neck, as she bites and tugs on his ear, their hair entangling with each other. She pushes him back into the chair and jumps down in between his legs. She notices the bulge, and hastily undoes his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Her mouth quickly encases it, as he gasps and grips the arms of the chair. She looks up to him, staring into his warm glazed eyes, making him hot at her beautiful facial expression. She starts sucking, slow, but not too slow. He's nearly hyperventilating now. He can't believe this is happening, though Serafall will probably never speak to him again, or worse... Reality fades from him as she begins to caress his member with her tongue, not stopping her pace all the while. He moans out in a manly way that cause her to up her pace. He's now bucking his hips forward to her, enjoying every split second of this. He grips her blonde hair, now looking up at the ceiling. He feels his climax about to come.

"Y-...Yasaka... ahh..."

She removes her mouth, and begins to finish the job with both hands. She is fast and rough, and he is losing his mind. His load shoots up almost to the ceiling, as he moans, nearly cries, out in pleasure. He feels weak, as if she is controlling him, which, remarkably, doesn't bother him at all. She pushes her naked prey down to the floor. As she straddles him, she rips open her top, and quickly unhooks her bra. Issei is lost in the size and perkiness of her amazing breasts. His hands seem to automatically shoot for them, as they squeeze and caress every square inch of her hills, rubbing the nipples between thumbs and forefingers. She unbuttons her skirt and kicks it off. Her panties are now the only thing in between her and what she has been longing for.

"You wanna' do me?" she asks as she straddles him.

"Y-y-yes"

"Then what are you waiting for" she ask flirtatious as always

They're aggressive, hot, lust filled and sex craving. Yasaka pulls off her panties and throws them aside, leaving her and her to be lover completely bare in the middle of the room. She adjusts herself, and slowly transcends onto his cock. It hurts her. She yelps and cries as it fully enters her. She feels huge pressure and pain, which soon turns into a pleasurable feeling. He's moaning out loud at the suffocating feeling around his shaft. She begins to bounce up and down on him, getting everything she wanted and more from this experience. He squeezes her smokin hot ass greedily, as she pushes down hard on his chest, making the hot steamy breaths harder for him to take. They're moaning in unison, this unbelievable feeling shooting them to the highest form of ecstasy and pleasure possible.

"Uhh-h, ughh, AHH!" she moans as his cock crushes her womanhood.

He realizes she wants more, and flips her over. He is thrusting into her, as he is now the dominate force in this little episode. She digs her nails into his tone back, her legs now wrapped around his waist as he pumps into her. He's groaning, believing his dick must be raw from all of this.

"Ahh, AHHH, AHHHHH!" she begins to cry as the enormous orgasm begins to hit her.

It does in full force, sending a tidal wave of hot, sticky cum all over Issei's cock and his floor.

"Oh, Issei!" she cries out. "You're fucking amazing!"

He comes at the beautiful sound of Yasaka crying his name to the sky, crying out loud in pleasure as his essence shoots deep into Yasaka's valley. He collapses on her, their hot breaths steaming in the air. They are sweat covered, the office now stinking of fresh, potent sex. Their sweaty bangs entangle, as they share another kiss. He's trembling, unable to comprehend that what had just happened happened

"Hey..." she says to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for accepting this." she says with a smile.

"no problem, glad to help." he returns it.

"Not yet, Issei. I have a whole lot more of this to give you." she flips him over. "Time for another go round."

Issei bolted up, taking Yasaka with him, and pushed her up against the wall. What was a simple process to make a child was now an epic struggle for sexual dominance. Who could make each other fell the best? They sure as hell didn't mind taking turns. Their hot, passionate kissing intensified drastically once Issei had Yasaka pinned against the wall, his still erect member resting on her stomach. He kissed and bit her neck, making her whimper as she bit his ear and yanked on fist fulls of soft locks. This was truly incredible to both. They had never felt this way about anyone. Yasaka firmly grabbed Issei by his shaft, rotating him so that he was pinned against the wall. She turned around, and positioned her ass to where Issei could gain easy entrance. He did quickly, and the suffocating vice around his manhood caused him to nearly faint. Yasaka snaked her arm around her head to stroke Issei's face. He could feel his dick swelling from the blood, causing him to whimper. Yasaka started grinding her ass into Issei as she continued to kiss his neck. Issei reached around and grabbed Yasaka's breasts as she continued to grind, forcing moans out of him she had never heard from any man. She was giving him some serious treatment. As Issei rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she upped her pace, which made Issei lose his mind. He was screaming Yasaka's name, as she moaned with the feeling she was getting from this.

"AHHHHHH!" Issei yelled as the orgasm hit him.

Yasaka got off of Issei and let him fall to the floor in a heap of pleasure and ecstasy. Cum dripped from Issei's manhood like water from a faucet. He couldn't believe what Yasaka just did to him. She made him cry her name so the heavens could hear. He was trembling. Sneaky fox. He ultimately decided he would have to up the anty if he wanted to win this battle. He quickly got up, grabbed Yasaka and propped her up on the desk. He dropped to his knees, and like a magician, nearly instantly flicked his tongue into Yasaka's moist cavern. Yasaka didn't even have time to realize what was going on before she started feeling the wonders of what Issei' slivering tongue was making her feel. Her hands were posted firmly on the desk as her moans amplified to cries as another orgasm hit her, sending a steady stream of sticky sweet come into Issei's mouth. He savored the taste for what seemed like an eternity before withdrawing his tongue from Yasaka. He took Yasaka from the desk and began greedily squeezing her ass and sucking her breasts. Her hands roamed all over his back, loving his form all the while. Issei picked Yasaka up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He stuck his still erect member into Yasaka's still leaking pussy, and began thrusting up into her at a ferocious pace.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Yasaka thought to herself.

These thoughts went away with every stroke Issei made, each one earning a heavy cry from Yasaka. A different sort of pressure built up in her as the next orgasm started to come. It was taking awhile, but she knew that Issei would make it something special. With his last burst of energy, Issei went as fast and as hard as he could, making the tidal wave like orgasm hit Yasaka, sending multiple coatings of cum upon his shaft.

"Oh, God, Issei!"

He came at this magnificent sound from Yasaka, and fell to the floor, letting her collapse on him in the middle of the office. Their noses massaged each other, their bangs entangled, and they went back to their kissing. Their hot breaths permeated in the air with sweat and the smell of fresh sex, the hot, sticky cum still stuck to them both.

"I love you, Yasaka."

"I love you too, Issei."

 **Lemon End**

 **The next morning**

Yasaka, starting to recover from her night with Issei, suddenly remembered that she was in heat. She then rushed to the bathroom, and grabs a pregnancy test. She does as is required, and is now waiting for the results. 'I hope it's positive so that I could have a child. But how would Issei feel if I sprung the responsibility of being a parent onto him. Oh I hope he wouldn't be mad at me for that.' Yasaka thought. The test finished and the results showed she was pregnant. She then yelped for joy. "Well what's got you excited my Yokai Queen?" Issei asked. She then showed him the pregnancy test, that it's positive. He then FACEPLANTS onto the floor. "Just because I'm financially prepared for children didn't mean I wanted to have one. I will support you and our child. I want to be in her life. I want for us to have a life together. I never thought that I'd be saying this at a young age but Yasaka, would you marry me?" Yasaka was at a loss for words. The first guy she honestly trusted with her, and he wished to be in her life for the rest of her life. She only had one response. "Yes I'll marry you, Issei. However, I'd also like to be your bishop and could we have a devil sanctioned and a Shinto/Yokai sanctioned wedding." Yasaka demanded. "Sure, my bishop and wife, anything for you and our child. I just hope that my mom and dad don't yell at me for getting you pregnant." Issei said, afraid of his parents overreacting to that.

 **I'd like for people to comment on how Yui and Tannin should react to Issei and Yasaka having a child. I'm not sure what their reaction should be.**

 **Their child will be Kunou. No OC baby. And yes she's a combination of a dragon, devil, and Fox Yokai.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, like I said, there's going to be incest moments directed towards Kunou and Yasaka, but Yui x Issei is a one and done for the story. It's going to be directed at Rias and Kunou. I don't know whether or not to put Tiamat as Draig's brother, like in "True Dragon of Dragons."**


	7. Chapter 7

**For Disclaimer, if you don't know where it is, the Centers for Chaos Control will send their special calculator after you.**

 **As the most seen story I've made I sure don't get too many reviews or PMs for lemons. I'd really enjoy some good comments and suggestions.**

 **Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since Issei and Yasaka had that hot, passionate night full of unrelenting sex. Issei wasn't thinking about that, as he had no regrets. He was thinking about being a father and husband. 'I'm going to help Yasaka raise our child. I love her so much that I'd defend her and our child to my last breath.' Both of them were preparing for the formal Yokai/Shinto wedding. It was then that Issei's queen piece came up to him and made a request. "Issei, I'd be very happy to bear a child with you. If we had a child I can only imagine the power and the fact that he or she was raised by a true gentleman and his wives. And yes I can see where your peerage ideas are leading you, and it's towards a harem. As long as I have a place in it, I don't care about what number wife I am." Vali stated.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that Vali, unless you plan to surprise me with something. But come here, I'll give you something to think on for a while." Issei said. He then pulled his second important girl and queen Vali into a long and passionate kiss. They both looked like they were barely in control of their actions, the way they were acting towards each other. They then parted from their kiss. "I honestly enjoyed the kiss, my king. I'm looking forward to future moments like that." Vali said trying to make Issei purr with excitement for the future. "Issei, I just got back from my examination. The baby's healthy, and they're predicting that it's going to be a girl. I was think of a good name for our to be daughter. What strikes your fancy, dear?" Yasaka said to Issei. "Vali, I'll see you later. Yasaka, I think I have a nice name for our unborn daughter. Kunou. Kunou Bael. But here comes the hard part for me. I'm going to call my parents and check in on them." Issei says. He then calls his family's home in the underworld.

 _Hello, this is Yui Bael._ "Hi mom, is dad there as well. If so put it on speaker. I have some important news to give to you." _I bet I know what it is. A mother knows these kinds of things, but yes he's here. I'll put it on speaker._ _ **Hey son, it's been a while, how are you doing?**_ "I'm good you two thanks for that. Well I got three more members for my group, including Yasaka. But here's the thing. Two weeks ago she was in heat and asked for me to help her out." _Issei, are you telling us that you had sex with the leader of the Yokai faction._ "I won't deny what I did with her. I honestly enjoyed it. But.." _Don't tell me that you got her pregnant._ "Yes I did," _ISSEI I'm SO FUCKING PISSED. WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, I'LL FUCKING NUTER YOU MYSELF._ _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU GOT YASAKA PREGNANT. OMG THIS IS JUST PRICELESS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YUI AND I WILL BE GRADPARENTS. I'M SURE YUI IS JUST OVERREACTING. I HOPE SHE INHERITS BOTH OF HER PARENTS' ABILITIES. LATER.**_ The phone hangs up. Issei's now hoping that his father can calm his mother down.

"I was wondering if you'd like to to wear something formal to make the wedding truly authentic. I'll be wearing a yukata. The one I'm wearing is covered in cherry blossoms. So how did your parents take the information?" Yasaka asked.

"Well my dad laughed his ass off, and my mom overreacted. Tannin is hoping that our child ends up being a combination of the both of us." Issei said. "Well, when do you plan on making me a bishop?" Yasaka asked. "It won't be until after our child is born. I don't want to risk affecting her DNA morphing her to more of a devil. I just want her to be the way she is, a third devil, a third Yokai, and a third dragon. Whether or not she becomes a high class devil I don't won't care. As long as she loves us and we love her, that's what matters." Issei said.

"Aww, my Issei is such a family man and romantic. If she's part dragon and you're part dragon, what will happen?" Yasaka asked. "Worst case scenario is that she becomes romantically attached to us, mainly me. Granted I'm also a devil and you will be in 8 months and and a week give or take because devil law doesn't care about incest. To be honest, if that happens, it kinda turns me on." Issei said.

"If that happens, I don't know what I'll think of that situation. We'll cross that bridge when it happens. To be honest it also is turning me on as well, Issei darling. I know for sure that our daughter will be beautiful, act like a lady, and maybe be a bit of a trickster." Yasaka states.

 **Three weeks later**

Issei is standing in the presence of the three great leaders of the Shinto faction Amaterasu was the being that directed the ceremony, and her two brothers Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, were also nearby watching the wedding of the two lovers and to be parents. "Issei 'Hyoudou' Bael. Do you take Yasaka, leader of the Yokai faction, to be your wife. To cherish the good and bad times. If you do, please say so." "I do." Issei said. "And you Yasaka. Do you take Issei 'Hyoudou' Bael, of the Bael clan, to be your husband? If you do, say so." "I do." Yasaka said. "Then by the power vested in me, Amaterasu, leader of the Shinto faction, I pronounce you two husband and wife." Both of them just stood there for a minute doing nothing. "Well, don't you two just stand there, kiss." Issei and Yasaka then kissed each other. Thus signifying their marriage.

 **Next chapter, Kunou is born, Yasaka and Issei get the devil marriage Issei wants, Yasaka gets turned into a devil, Tiamat and Chifuyu appear, and Issei gets a familiar. Comment on who should get a lemon with Issei next. I'm itching for Serafall or Tiamat.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2-** **Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE DISCLAIMER IS THEN YOU JUST EARNED A BITCHSLAP FROM A BAEL CLAN MEMBER WHILE THEY USED THE CLAN ABILITY. THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON ISSEI GETTING TIAMAT AS A PEERAGE MEMBER AND STELLA, TIAMT'S DAUGHTER, AS A FAMILIAR. I ALSO HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS FOR YOU TO DECIDE ON DOWN NEAR THE BOTTOM.**

 **SEVEN MONTHS AND TWO WEEKS Later**

Issei is currently with his wife Yasaka in a Yokai hospital delivery room waiting patiently for his daughter to be born. He's currently getting an earful from his wife, (I had to bold the words Yasaka says while dealing with labor pains)" **YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME! I'M IM SO MUCH FUCKING AGONY THAT IT FEELS LIKE A MIGRAINE WHERE YOU HAVE TWO ONE HUNDRED AND TEN STORY BUILDINGS FALLING. BUT NOT ON MY FACE, BUT ON MY STOMACH. WHEN I GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED, I'M SHOVING A BOMB WHERE THE SUN DOES NOT SHINE.** " Yasaka stated in pain. 'Oh dear god, OW, if Yasaka was like this, it makes me wonder how dad got through this process with mom.' Issei thought. "Calm down Yasaka, she's just taking a little more time than was originally thought. You're doing great sweetheart. Just think, in two weeks, I'll be introducing my wife and daughter to my parents. They're going to love both of you." Issei stated. " **Ahhhhhh!"** Yasaka screamed in pain. "Alright, Yasaka. You need to push just a few more times. Issei, please have your wife grab your hand. I recommend it." a doctor said. Issei grabs Yasaka's hand. "Push honey. Push!" Issei said. **"Ahhhhh!"** Yasaka shouted.

The next thing both of them heard was the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations you two. You have a daughter. I can sense some extreme power with this girl. I hope you're ready to defend her." the doctor said. "You're not going to try anything, are you doctor?" Issei asked coldly. "No sir, I'm just saying, there are those who will want her for her power. Because I'm a Yokai and I personally told Yasaka that I'd rather die than betray her, you can trust me. Now, what I'm going to do is place a strong seal that will last till her fifth birthday. The can only be broken by either you or your wife, if you feel like she needs training in ALL aspects of her powers." the doctor replied. "I just hope that the seal is strong enough to deter anyone who isn't a Yokai or dragon." Issei said. "Don't worry sir. The seal will deter anyone who isn't a Yokai leader or a dragon king. Miss Yasaka, may I present your baby girl." was the reply of the doctor. Yasaka is handed a blanket bundle that has their precious daughter inside. "Aww, she looks so much like her mother." Yasaka stated. Suddenly, nine golden fox tails pop out the bottom of the bundle. "Well, now she definitely looks like you." Issei said. "Yes, but her power is like her father's. Intoxicating, calm and destructive. I guess that's what happens when you mate with a devil/dragon hybrid. Our little Kunou." Yasaka said. "Alright, let me take care of the ceremony to put you in my peerage. You'll have to get two familiars when we go to the forest next week. One will be for you, and the other would only serve you till our daughter turns five." Issei said.

 **One week later**

Issei, Yasaka and their daughter Kunou are in the familiar forest searching for two familiars who will be willing to serve Issei's wife and daughter. "Hey hun, how about this one." Yasaka says, holding up a spirit fox. "I think that she'll be a good fit for Kunou." Issei says. Suddenly, both of them sense a power coming towards them. They suddenly hear a dragon roar. "Oh shit. It's Tiamat. Take Kunou and the spirit fox and hide. I've got this." Issei says. A large dragon from Western culture appears right in front of him. **DRAIG. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"** the dragon said, pissed off beyond all belief. "There's no Draig here. If you're referring to the sacred gear I coincidentally have, then yes Draig is here, but you can't beat me. I know that for a fact, Tiamat. You see, I'm son of Dragon King Tannin and second sister of the head of the Bael Clan, Yui Bael. I am Issei Bael, Dragon King of Destruction." Issei said, with confidence. **"So, you're Tannin's son. I can smell your wife and daughter in the bushes back there. You and your daughter are what drew me here. I take it that you're an Ultimate Class devil, right?"** Tiamat asked. Issei nodded his head yes. **"Both you'd and your daughter's power is intoxicating. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I don't wish to serve you as a member of your peerage. What pieces haven't you used yet?"** Tiamat asked. "Well, I still have two unused rook pieces, I could use one of those on you." Issei said. **"Before you add me to your peerage, I want you to follow me. I have a daughter. She's half dragon and half leviathan. She wants a good master. She goes by the name Stella."** Tiamat said. "Would it be possible for my wife and daughter to tag along, just so they can be protected?" Issei asked. **"Yes, they can tag along. For their sake and so we don't get off on the wrong foot."** Tiamat says. Issei then walks over to the bushes and takes his wife by the hand. "Come on Yasaka. We're going to follow Tiamat to her cave." Issei said.

Issei and Yasaka follow Tiamat to her cave. It was once they entered the cave that they sensed the power of a being deep inside the cave. " **The power you sense is that of my daughter's. Since she prefers her dragon abilities over her leviathan abilities. She does however use both of her abilities."** Tiamat said. " _ **Oh a person who I can serve. It seems that he's extremely powerful. If I may ask, who are your parents?**_ " Stella asked. "If you must know Stella, my father is Tannin, and my mother is Yui Bael, the strongest person in the Bael Clan. If it's a master you want, I'm willing and need a familiar. Your mother agreed to serve on my peerage." Issei said. " _ **Yay, I have a new master. Apparently you can feel what I'm feeling as well. His power is intoxicating. It's taking ever fiber of my being to not jump him and have him fuck me senseless. I know you're feeling it as well.**_ " Stella said in an extremely seductive manner. "Are we just going to stand here and talk about my power and fucking, or am I getting a familiar and a rook? I'm a man of many things and pointless conversations isn't one of them." Issei said, growing impatient. " **Fine you killjoy, ruin our fun. Just do the contract with my daughter, and reincarnate me into your rook.** " Tiamat said. Issei then does as he said, adding Tiamat to his peerage and making Stella his familiar.

 **In another universe**

"Just give up, you know you won't win, Chifuyu Orimura." A black haired to teenage woman said.

"I'll fight for my brother till my last brea-" a tall woman, with black hair started to say but was interrupted. "Chifuyu, you don't take her on on your own. We fight her together." A black haired, tan and tall boy said. "Ichika, I thought I told you to stay out of this." Chifuyu said. The smaller girl then took a swing at the two siblings. "M, fuck off. You're just a pissed off twin who also just happens to be an extreme brocon." Chifuyu said infuriating the younger look-a-like of herself. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" Suddenly a portal opens up behind the two siblings. "Better yet. How about I just take my two problems and put them elsewhere." M says, shoving Ichika and Chifuyu Orimura into the portal.

"DAMN YOU MADOKA, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK." Chifuyu screamed.

 **Back to the forest**

"Alright. Yasaka, Stella and Tiamat, let's go home." Issei says. A teleportation circle appears and the four step into the circle teleporting them to Kuoh.

 **Outside of Issei's home**

"Ugh. Where the hell are we? It looks like a Japanese city, but I know that it's not Tokyo." Chifuyu said. "Who are you and what are you doing sleeping on my lawn? No transportation can break through the seals around my house." a man said in a stern voice. "My name is Chifuyu Orimura, the boy that's with me is my younger brother. The last thing I remember is being shoved into a portal with him. Where are we, and what's the most powerful military weapon on the planet?" Chifuyu asked. "You are in Kuoh. More specifically, the outskirts. The most powerful human weapon is the same as always, a thermonuclear warhead. Wait. Why the hell did you ask me that and where did you two come from?" the man asked. "It seems that either my brother and I ended up back in time or the IS was never developed, and the Shinonino family never existed nor the Orimura family. We come from an alternate reality, where a mech suit is humanity's most powerful asset. One suit can destroy two thousand missiles packed with thousands more warheads, but the downside is that only a female can use it, but my brother here's the only exception. All I'm asking for is some information on who and what you are." Chifuyu asked. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, however that's an alias. My real name is Issei Bael. As for what I am, I'm an Ultimate Class devil, born from the union of former Dragon King Tannin and the strongest Bael clan member, Yui Bael. I have a right to have a peerage and I need a pawn piece. Would you be willing?" Issei asked. "As long as my brother remains human, unless he willingly joins a peerage, then yes, I'll join you." Chifuyu stated. "Great. Bring your brother and yourself in. My wife was just about to start making dinner." Issei said. "Aren't you a little young to be married?" asked Chifuyu. "Are you also going to say that I'm too young to be a father? Because I'm fine, financially. I keep myself physically fit. And I treat my peerage like I would my family. With as much care and compassion as I can." Issei said. "Now let's go in and eat." he continued.

 **So Tiamat, Stella and the Orimura siblings have made their appearances. What should I do for a sacred gear for the Orimura Siblings? Should I give Chifuyu White Knight back and have Ichika keep Byakushki, or should Ichika get a black version of White Knight? I'm going to put Ichika in Rias's peerage, and by the time he's in, he'll be as strong as his sister currently is. I want to pair those two together, but I also want Issei to have his moment with Chifuyu. What do you think? PM me your response. I think this is the longest chapter I've written.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THE DISCLAIMER IS AT THIS POINT, THEN YOU'RE A LOST CAUSE. SINCE NOBODY CAN SEEM TO FIND THE DAMN TIME TO LEAVE ME A DAMN REVIEW, MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DO AS MY MIND WOULD LIKE.**

 **Two weeks after Orimura siblings appeared**

It's been two weeks since the incident involving the Orimura siblings. Since the incident, Ichika has begun to undergo supernatural changes with his body. He started turning into a she.

"It's nice to see that your younger sister has woken up from his two week coma. I've noticed the hardware that's packed into the bracelets on each of your arms. Care to explain what they are?" Issei asked. "I'll explain so my sister doesn't fuck up. Back in our universe, we were the original pilots of mech suits known as Infinite Stratos, or IS for short. Its initial purpose was for space exploration, and the creator, Tabane Shinonono, had four prototypes ready. Two had armor, weapons and the likes. The other two focused more on space exploration. There is a most popular incident in our universe that's forever tied to the IS, called 'The Knight Incident.' It involved two thousand nukes being fired at Japan. My sister and I chose the twin models, Black Knight and White Knight. Only a few weeks later, ten Combined Fleet Carrier Combat Groups were deployed to the area where the IS' were launched. We forced their fleet to turn back. After that, our past is much simpler. I became the top IS user, known as the Brunhilde, won two Mondo Grosso IS Tournaments, she was kidnapped before the last round began. I knew she was fine, so I stayed in for the final round. Next thing I know, I saw Ichika watching from the sidelines and just kicked ass. Afterwards, I became a teacher at IS Academy, which taught young women how to properly use the suit, and the world we lived in was extremely difficult on men, so when she showed up, there were some people who were sexist towards her. You get my point, right. Before I shut up why is my brother turning into a woman?" Chifuyu asked.

"I swear, I don't know why he's becoming a she. I also don't know if it's my dragon side coming out or not, but I really have this urge to just take you right here, right now Chifuyu." Issei said. Chifuyu at the thought of that happening, not only blushed, but blushed extremely heavily. She didn't know if it was due to him being so straightforward, or the thought of her new younger sister watching. "Issei-sama, please control yourself." Chifuyu said to her master. "By the way Ichika, we're going to need to find a female name for you, due to your body becoming a female body." Chifuyu stated to her sister. "I like the idea of Run." she stated. "Okay, Run Orimura it is then." Chifuyu said. "You must be starving after spending two weeks sleeping. There's a smorgasbord of food for all of us. At one end, there's traditional Japanese breakfast foods, and at the other end, more recognized breakfast foods, like scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links and toast. Dig in." Issei said. "Hey Run, would you like to join my peerage. I have two knight pieces that are unused. I believe that you're worth one. I think that my offer would be better by sticking with your sister than you having to be in my newborn cousin's peerage." Issei said. "You must remember, some of my kind prefer quantity over quality, quality over quantity, or quantity and quality. I prefer quantity and quality for my peerage. Think about this. I'm this generation's red dragon emperor, my queen has the white dragon emperor, former leader of the Kyoto Yokai faction, a former dragon king, and an IS legend. If you're trained properly, Run, then you could be as strong, if not stronger, as your sister. If you join, your training will be under both my mother and father as well as your sister. If at anytime, you think that the training regimen is too much, let me know. I don't want any of my peerage members passing out due to overdoing their training. Understood?" Issei asked. "Yes, Issei-sama." Run replied.

"Good morning my king." Issei heard a female say.

"Good morning Yasaka. I take it Kunou is sound asleep?" Issei asked.

"Yes, she's asleep. The four servants that your parents sent are helping me out a lot. They each take a day so that, while, yes I don't give her that much mommy time before she sleeps but I do keep her around when I go into town. Don't worry, the servants could hold their own against others, and you can teleport to me if it gets too much. She may be asleep, but I prefer to keep her in our company." Yasaka said. Kunou started crying again, and since she just got a fresh diaper, Yasaka knew she was hungry. Yasaka removed one part of her (A/N I Don't know what the Japanese call it, & I couldn't look it up) robe. She then put Kunou up to her breast, allowing her pup to breastfeed.

Issei couldn't do nothing more than smile. He honestly enjoyed his family. The wife he' loved since he was young, and the daughter they were raising together that made their lives complete.

" **Issei, you home? If so, beware. Your mother is mad and happy at the same time."** a voice said. Issei walked toward the front door and opened the door. "Hey dad, it's been a while. Come in, and meet my peerage." Issei said. He then looked beyond his father and saw a figure that was emitting Killing Intent, while wearing a comfortable smile. Oh dear god she was PISSED. "Hi Issei. It's been a while. Well, I've got some good news and bad news for you. I'll give you the bad news first. I'm extremely pissed that you got my friend pregnant, and I want to kill you but can't. This is where the good news comes in. I'm four months pregnant. We're having a second child. And before you ask, no, we haven't figured out what we're going to call her." Yui said. Issei then had an anime sweat drop moment. "Yasaka, come here and bring our daughter. There's someone who you two should meet." Issei said. Yasaka moved to the front door, carrying Kunou with her. When Tannin and Yui saw their grandchild, both of their attitudes went from either carefree and unrestricted, Tannin's, and hostile and killer, Yui's, to that of excitement and happiness. "Oh my gosh. She looks so beautiful like her mother, and carries an intoxicating aura. What's the name of our grandchild?" Tannin asked. "The name of your granddaughter is Kunou. She's part dragon, part fox youkai, and part devil. If any of those 'Old Satan' faction try getting to our daughter, I'll show them the meaning of 'YOU JUST FUCKED UP'." Issei said. "That's my son right there. I was the same way when you were a baby." Tannin said.

 **Sorry it took me so long to complete chapter ten. The next chapter will be a lemon chapter. The lemon will include Ohio and Michi- shit wrong story. It's going to include Tiamat, Stella and Issei. The first battle will be from Riser, and Issei won't have a complete peerage but he will have Dani. There's going to be a timeskip in the next chapter that 'I' write. I'm hoping to put it out sometime next week. I don't know what time next week. I won't have much time to make these chapters. I'll aim for one a weekend. I'm hoping to be on my high school's golf team and if it's like it was my freshman year, practice will be nearly every day. However, due to my "great" short yardage golf game, I'm not expecting anything major, that and like thirty high schoolers signed up for golf. Thirty for ten spots. Think about that. Leave me a pm or review on how you liked it.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FOR DISCLAIMER, SEE FIRST CHAPTER. I'M GOING TO GIVE CREDIT FOR THE CHAPTER TO TYZO300 AGAIN, BECAUSE WITHOUT HIM, THIS WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE. PM HIM OR I, OR LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHO SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT LEMON. Right now, I'm thinking that it's between a grouping with Tiamat, Yasaka, and Yui, his mother, or a grouping of Kuroka, Run, Chifuyu, and Stella.**

Tiamat was strolling down the lengths of the training room today, but she had not yet seen Issei or her daughter anywhere.

She pauses then, just outside one of the locker rooms that only higher ranking members can use, and she is briefly perplexed. It's like she can hear something, some kind of weird sound emanating from somewhere nearby, like some kind of weird gasping noise. Bewildered, she glances at the door to the locker room; it seems that the sound was coming from somewhere inside it.

The door has been left slightly ajar, and as she draws near she can better hear the sounds that have piqued her attention. It sounds like... moaning. Guttural groans, gasps, whimpers, are becoming more obvious to her as she tentatively approaches it. She's unsure as to what would make sounds like that; there's a voice in the back of her brain that considers if it's something quite, well, carnal, and she hesitates, before steeling herself and moving in closer, as stealthy as a shadow. Tiamat puts her head to the door, opens it ever so slightly, and peeks in. Her eyes widen with shock as she sees the source of the lewd sounds.

Lying down upon one of the benches is none other than Issei, and he is completely naked, skin streaked with sweat and his expression one of utter pleasure. Straddled atop his hips, equally nude, equally exerted, is Tiamat's own daughter, Stella, and the way the two are holding each other, the way Stella is near jumping up and down on Issei's hips with a vague squelching sound sounding each descent, it is plainly obvious that the two are having sex.

Tiamat had known that Issei was packing; due to her running into the same bathroom that one time by accident while he was taking a shower. She'd never suspected him to have the raw nerve to nail her daughter right here in the same area as her, Yet here they were, gasping and groaning, fucking right here and now, without a care and without hesitation.

There's a part of Tiamat that snarls about how this and that she should punish them immediately for it! But then, there's another part of her, a part that swiftly takes over her thought processes as she stares at the two romantics, that coyly considers just how hot it is to see her daughter moaning as she bounces up and down on Issei's cock, fluids dribbling down the thick shaft as her breasts jiggle with each thrust. It's mesmerizing, honestly, to spy on these two as they go at it, to watch them moan and gasp and squeal with pleasure as Stella rides Issei's cock.

Stella starts to speak, and her tone is so sultry and lustful it unconsciously shudders her mother's spine: "How you liking that? Ooh, you love nailing me? You love nailing your familiar right now?"

Issei manages a weak laugh: "Oh Stell, you know I could do you forever..."

The two chuckle at their little dirty talk, cooing and groaning as they reveled in their mutual delights. Nothing complicated, nothing ulterior, just two individuals having a good time.

Watching all this, Tiamat comes across a stunning revelation. She can't believe it, but it's true; she's starting to get wet over seeing her own child getting nailed by her king. Good lord she's depraved. But she just can't bring herself to leave; she's staring at her daughter getting fucked like it's the only thing that matters anymore!

But as she pervs on the two lovebirds getting their freak on, she realizes something; the way Stella is riding Issei is quite obviously novice. How does she do this? She'd played the game well, and thus she immediately knows that Stella is not reaching her full potential. The way she's riding Issei, it's obvious she's going for a basic go-with-the-flow strategy, not utilizing any particular tactics or cunning to really get Issei worked up. In her time, Tiamat had put to use many girl-on-top tricks to get a person cumming within seconds, and seeing her daughter failing to maintain that legacy sends flickers of horror through her.

Just imagine, her own precious daughter not playing the role of cowgirl correctly! Surely it fell to her, a responsible adult and a nurturing parent, to educate her on this, right? Right. Having found a form of justification, having worked up the nerve, Tiamat nods to herself, promptly strides in through the door and properly shuts and locks it behind her.

Issei and Stella both freeze at the sound of intrusion, both turn their heads, and both of them give shrieks of utter horror upon seeing that the intruder is none other than Tiamat. They attempt to run for cover, but their awkward positioning and the fact they were still conjoined means they only wave around wildly like a swaying boat, and thus they resort to wrapping their limbs around each other to make a defensive cocoon as they attempt to formulate some kind of excuse or defense;

"M-Mom! It's, it's not what you think, it's not what you think!"

"T-Tiamat, it's, it's totally not what it looks like!"

"Now, now." Tiamat declares, tone firm and commanding and easily overpowering the panicked squeals, and the two of them instinctively fall silent and still, daring not to even move or breathe in face of the dragon's authority. Tiamat eyes their quaking forms for a moment, before she says: "Well, all honesty, it looks to me like you two are having a romp in the locker room. Under normal circumstances, I'd have to spank you silly, but as it stands, I have a proposal."

The two hesitated, exchanging a nervous glance of bewilderment, before the Dragoness elaborates: "I'm not going to lie, Stella, I'm a little disappointed. You think the way you're riding him is acceptable? That it achieves a base standard in sexual satisfaction?"

The two of them were utterly bewildered, before Stella tentatively stutters: "U-um, I, I don't get it. We, we're having fun..."

"She's not bad..." Issei offers, exchanging a glance with her. Why on Earth would the Dragoness be more focused on criticizing their sexual shenanigans instead of just ripping them apart?

Tiamat elaborates: "See, the thing is that you're not rolling with him very well, you're. Obviously you two are enjoying yourselves, because you're only young, but there are better ways to do this."

Okay, they're very confused now, and the young Bael asks: "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Tiamat says, and her hands reach up to the zip of her shirt. "-That I can show you exactly how a professional rides someone."

She pulls it down, tosses it off, and both youngling's jaws drop on seeing the Dragoness undressing herself right before their very eyes. If they had been shocked before, it didn't compare to the shock they were feeling now.

Even getting on in age, Tiamat still commands impressive respect for her beauty. Her body is lean and taut, strengthened and hardened by years of battle and combat, toned and fairly curvaceous, her breasts still very perky and her butt quite plush. Her face has barely any traces of age, but it only adds a mature and firm edge to her beauty. The very way she held herself, authoritative and strong, completed the magnificent picture. Beholden by such dignified excellence, the two can only stare in total and utter awe, and Tiamat smiles softly on how they ardently admire her.

"H-Holy shit..." Stella squeaks, feeling intensely aroused and intensely awkward on getting just as wet from seeing her mother in the nude as she was from Issei's dick still inside her.

"Mother of f-fuck..." Issei squeaks, feeling intensely aroused and intensely awkward on getting just as wet from seeing Tiamat in the nude as he was from Stella's pussy still on top of him.

"Now then." The Dragoness declares, her authority potent even when confronting horny teenagers in the nude. "Let's get to business. Stella, would you mind moving aside so I can show you some tricks of the trade?"

Stella does not dare disobey, not when her mother seems more focused on joining them than punishing, not when a sudden surge of burning lust all but commands her to let Tiamat do whatever she wants to them. Sliding herself off of Issei, her pussy strangely relaxed about abandoning a penis when faced with the nude Tiamat, she promptly downs on the bench beside him, watching with anticipation as Tiamat strides forward to take her place, both trembling as their elder asserts herself.

Issei could only lie there shuddering with awe as his familiar's hot mum straddled his hips, Stella settling down to the bench as she watched Tiamat taker her place right above his throbbing cock. It was as hard as ever despite the interruption to his funtimes with Stella, and it was positively aching to reunite itself with an eager snatch, trembling alongside its owner as the shadow of Tiamat's groin falls over it.

Prepping herself above the younger man, Tiamat murmurs: "Ready, Issei?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Without missing a beat Tiamat lowers her groin down, and close her eyes in appreciation from the firm shaft probing against her labia. Another second, and then it's past the shell, pushing into her innards. Issei groans loudly at the Dragoness's tight walls slowly grinding over his length, and Tiamat pushes herself down, taking it steadily. It's a big ol' piece of meat, no doubt, but she's taken bigger and taken it quicker, and she takes the time to enjoy the spikes of pleasure zipping through her nerves as the younger man's length delves into her.

As Issei groans softly at the tight cunt enveloping his dick bit by bit, Stella immediately has a finger going down to rub her snatch as she watches her mother take her hi's cock, tongue trailing over her lips and eyes wide and fervent. She can't believe what she's seeing, and she can't believe how wet it's making her. Having to abandon Issei's dick is more than made up for on watching her mum taking it as well as she's doing now. Bit by bit, Issei's cock disappears into her mother until finally their hips meet and he is fully sheathed inside of Tiamat Blade.

Having taken her young protege to the hilt, Tiamat sighs softly and locks her eyes onto her awestruck daughter, stating: "Now watch and learn, Stella. Follow my advice, and you can ride until there's nothing left to ride."

As Stella nods in dumb reverence, Tiamat begins to slowly grinds her hips across Issei's in a slow and methodical rotation that has the younger man gasping as his cock is smoothly rotated around his peerage member's tight cunt, whilst she speaks to the awestruck Stella: "You see, when you take him like this, take it slow and steady in a circle, you can provide additional stimulus, extra invigoration. it gives a sense of control, a sense of tantalization, and it gets them so much more worked up and eager to just fuck you silly. Slow and steady, circular, let it grind, let it wash over you, and both of you will feel like you're on fire."

Issei does feel like he's on fire; his rook's tight core was already tormenting her aching phallus with its firm muscular hold, and now it sees fit to take it round and round, sending teasing spikes of pleasure throughout his whole body. Ooh, he just wants nothing more than to jump back into it and rail Tiamat silly, but at the same time he just can't bear to stop it!

Tiamat smiles at his reaction, and purrs: "See, Stella? See how he likes that? Grind him good, grind him slowly, and he'll want to never stop until he just can't do it anymore."

Her daughter simply nods, trying to focus on her mother's words whilst masturbating to her mother's sex-session, and then the Dragoness takes them on the next part of her lesson. Mercifully, she frees Issei's cock from her rotary ravishing and starts to raise herself up and down. This is more like what the two were doing before she came in, and she suspects that Stella may question that, so she elaborates.

"Work up a rhythm, keep it slow." She declares, eyes closed as she enjoys the feeling of thick girth leaving her and then thrusting back in, Issei gasping as his hands fly to Tiamat's hips to get a good grip on them. "Get them nice and pleasured, nice and happy. Once you've got something going, you can try out other strategies. This one is a personal favorite."

Tiamat fully straightens out atop Issei and, alongside her usual raising, she makes a point of squeezing her thighs together across the younger man's hips. The action is taut against the his hips, having him gasping at the pressure, and it raises Tiamat higher up, right onto the tip of his cock. The thighs then split, and Tiamat comes down hard, gasping as the dick drives quickly into her. Ooh, intense; been a while since she'd used this move, and it was as good as ever. Issei liked it too, the way he was wailing in pleasure, and Stella was drooling as she watched it all unfold, fingering herself heavily.

"See what I mean?" She grunts. "Gets a bit more leverage, adds a bit of squeeze. Lets them know who's in charge and gives you some more momentum. You understand, Stella?"

Oh Stella understands, she understands just how fucking hot it is to watch her mother go through all these sex acts, her breasts jiggling with each thrust and her face contorting. There is something innately satisfying about seeing the Dragoness cutting loose and grinding herself.

Tiamat maintains her thigh trick for a bit, just slamming herself down on the heir's penis like her life depended on it, the both of them groaning heavily at it all, before the Dragoness sees fit to put out another lesson for her eagerly observing daughter. Settling herself back down to the hilt on Issei, she flips her hair back and glances at her daughter, recommending her to focus on what she had to say next instead of just fondling herself.

"Get a handle." She says, leaning forward and gripping Issei's shoulders, before using it as leverage to raise up her hips and roughly slam them back down onto the younger man's cock, sending ripples of pleasure through her body as her king whines. "And use it to pump yourself. Maintains a sense of control, a sense of rhythm, and it lets you play by your terms instead of just going with the flow."

"This is all pretty cool, Mom." Stella murmurs, leaning over to examine her mother's firm ass slapping against Issei's hips each time she came down, watching the light boner vanish into pale snatch with much reverence and much wetness in her. "

She's taken a break from instructions, content to allow Issei to just thrust into her without a care; it's only fair to balance the kid's education with playtime. As the hybrid continues to nail her, gasping and groaning as he fucks his rook's enticing core.

Issei bounces her up and down on his length, the younger man gasping at how firm his mate's flower feels around her member. "You just go all out, full-throttle. A preference for power over tact, and a well-endowed penis to back up that strategy. Not exactly subtle, but boy does it get the job done nicely."

Her daughter gave an impressed whistle: "Wow, Mom. You're hardcore."

Tiamat's small smile upgrades to a smirk, before she resumes her contented expression and refocuses on riding Issei. She's made quite a few points by now, and the simple actions she's going through ought to be getting through to her daughter, so it's only fair she allow the educational aspect to back off and allow her primal lust to take over. Putting her experience to use as pleasure instead of learning, she rides her king's dick with much enthusiasm, throwing her head back and gasping as she revels in the next line of Bael pounding her.

Stella plays her part too, leaning down to kiss Issei whilst a hand fondles his balls. Issei groans appreciatively at her, and he returns the favor by swapping spittle with her, the two of them groaning as drool dribbles out between their lips.

"You like that, Issei?" The dragons coos to their master.

Hands gripping Tiamat's hips even more tightly as he bounces her on his cock, enjoying Stella's tongue trailing across his cheek.

It was so satisfying to see the next generation stepping up to fill the shoes of their mentors, and she felt her own satisfaction in knowing that her lessons will be passed down and her precious daughter

"You understand now, Stella?" Tiamat pants, feeling pretty fucking satisfied with how Issei is pounding her; the boy is clearly intent on taking as much of her as he could get. "You've noted it all down? How to ride like a champion?"

"I think I do." Stella coos, looking pretty content in watching her mother taking his manhood. "But I'll put it into practice later. I think I'd like it more right now if Issei could fuck you to the finish."

"I'm down with that." Issei pants, and it's no lie, because goddamn is Tiamat's tight flower just a gorgeous thing to fuck. She's not as utterly wet as Stella's core, not quite as loose as her daughter, but there's a mature firmness to it that's just as appetizing, just as eager to have her cum inside of. "Is, is it cool with you too, Tiamat? Can, can I finish off with you?"

"I don't see why not. You two did your training well today, it's only fair you get a reward for it..."

And that was that. Feeling that there could be no better reward than a chance to get down with his familiar and her mom, the pleased Issei offers a fond slap on the Dragoness's ass before getting back to the business of ramming her core. Stella watches them go at it for a brief moment, biting her lip in lustfulness and rubbing her snatch as she watched his length disappear into her mother's core over and over again, before deciding to rejoin the fray. Getting onto the bench, she straddles across his naval, facing her mother, and she gently puts her hands around her mother's face, gazing into her eyes. The Dragoness is briefly bewildered by these actions, before letting out a soft gasp as her daughter leans forward and passionately kisses her.

Tiamat is briefly stunned at her own daughter's lips on hers, blinking rapidly in shock and Issei is surprised too, gasping in shock as he pauses mid-thrust to better comprehend the raw outrageousness of Stella lip-locking with her own mother. Stella maintains the deep kiss for another moment, before slowly separating, leaving a strand of spittle dangling between their lips, the two dragons breathing softly at the brief intensity of their kiss.

"Sorry..." Stella muttered, blushing a bit at her impulsiveness. "You just looked so hot riding her..."

Tiamat considered that, before softly smiling: "Whatever suits you, honey."

With that, she wraps her arms around her daughter and pulls her into another kiss, the gestures of which Stella enthusiastically reciprocates. Mother and daughter press their breasts into each other as they moan into each other's lips, tongues flicking out to examine the other and gently tease at sensitive lips. Stella is awestruck at just how good her mother's lips feel on hers, how well she can kiss her even while dealing with Issei's length drilling her. In turn, Tiamat decides that the raw pleasure of her daughter's kiss, her embrace, her smooth skin far outweighs the ethical considerations. Whatever made her Stella happy.

In turn, Issei feels like his manhood just managed to get even harder on watching her tonguing her hot mom, eyes wide and jaw dropped in awe as they watches them stroke and rub and kiss each other. To think his playful romp with Stella could have led to this!

With Tiamat's core on his dick and him and her daughter making out on top of her, Issei is more than well-motivated enough, and more than desperately thrusting enough, to soon have his orgasm coming onto him. As she'd predicated, Tiamat's experience was more than enough to have the eager youngster gasping with the need to cum soon and cum hard. It's a little hard to keep his hips thrusting with Stella on his naval, but Issei powers through, going cross-eyed as the raw pleasure overwhelms him, the raw carnal thrills of the Dragoness's pussy sliding up and down his length, the raw ecstasy of this unexpected threesome.

Tiamat senses it coming, but makes no move to stop, grinding her hips over the younger man as she maintains her kiss with Stella, feeling her daughter potently rubbing her breasts against hers. Depraved as she is right now, she may as well go all the way and allow Issei to cum inside her whilst she and her child ravish each other. It's been too long since she'd had the simple pleasure of feeling herself become filled with hot essence, and she'll take it all right here and now.

And indeed, with a cry of ecstasy, Issei finally hits his limit, thrusting his hips upwards as his rod ejaculates fiercely, shooting out streams of semen into his rook's depths. Tiamat breaks off from her daughter's kiss to throw her head back and moan in satisfaction, reliving the old thrills as warm spunk pumps into her womb.

Stella watches with awe at the raw pleasure on her mother's face, watches white fluids dribbling out of her mother's core over Issei's hips, and she coos: "Oh wow, Mom."

It's a nice thing to say, Tiamat thinks. She simply smiles and enjoys herself as Issei continues to hose her innards down with viscous warm goodness.

Issei finishes up soon enough, groaning weakly as he goes limp, fully spent and totally satisfied. With her point proven and with a slight grunt, Tiamat detaches herself from the younger man, breathing out heavily in satisfaction as the semen starts to dribble out of her; man, she hasn't been filled like that for a long time. She really needed to do it more often, take some time off work or something. As she sits on the bench, she glances around when Stella promptly jumps down from off of him to reach her hips, and is pleasantly surprised to watch her daughter swiftly putting her mouth to her mother's gaping pussy, determined to eat out every last bit of Issei's cum from it.

Stella moans in happiness as she greedily gulps down every bit of essence she can coax out of her mother's slit, gripping firm thighs tightly as she drives her mouth firmly onto the warm soaked snatch. She just can't believe how crazy this situation had gotten, but she can cope with it if it meant licking up every last bit of cream from her mother's core. Tiamat in turn offers appreciative murmurs, enjoying the enthusiasm. Perhaps her riding needed working on, but her mouth game seemed pretty strong. Good to know that had been passed down.

As the young Bael takes his time to recuperate, the young dragon finishes up on cleaning out Tiamat's snatch, and glances up to grin at her mother, lips partially coated in fluids: "I think you've provided quite a good education today, Mom."

"I would hope so." Tiamat replied calmly, fondly stroking a hand through her daughter's hair. "Couldn't have the fruit of my loins not riding with the best of them."

"Maybe. But I can't deny it's fun to let it go sometimes."

Stella rises up to be on level with her mother, and coos: "On that, I think we can totally agree."

With that said, she locks her messy lips onto Tiamat's, and the older woman graciously allows her child to sit on her lap and curl her legs around her as they embrace fondly and kiss deeply, moaning softly into each other's mouth as mother squeezes daughter's ass and daughter in turn rubs her breasts side-to-side across her mother's.

"Issei, we don't mind sharing you, but I would personally want to try something between you, your queen and I." Tiamat says, without any care in the world. "I wouldn't mind being with your two cute additions." Stella said.

'I have a feeling that these girls will be the death of me, one of these days.' Issei thought with a smile and look of pleasure on his face.

 **Alright, next chapter is the timeskip of two and five years. Kuroka will make an appearance as her original master but won't be despised by Shirone. OOC Kuroka. Katase and Murayama will be fighting for their lives. I'd say some more but I don't want to give out spoilers. SPRING BREAK. MORE LIKE WINTER STORM HITS TWO DAYS BEFORE SPRING BREAK BEGINS. I BEGIN CHAPTER 12 TOMORROW, but it would be posted by the 3** **rd** **of April, PERIOD.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Ishizu Hikasa**

 **Knight 2- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika 'Yubelluna' Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- LeFay Pendragon**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Ishizu, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**INSERT CHAPTER 1 DISCLAIMER HERE. FIRST OFF, PM ME IF YOU WISH TO MAKE ISSEI BE RESPONSIBLE FOR A FEW MORE CHILDREN. SECOND OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK IMPERIAL-SAMA FOR READING BOTH ISSEI BAEL AND VALI DXD. THE SECOND WAS MORE OF AN IDEA THAT CAME FROM OUTTA NOWHERE IN MY IMAGINATION. IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT TO TRY AND DO WHAT I CANNOT IN THAT STORY PM ME. THIS IS A TIME SKIP OF A FEW YEARS IN TWO PARTS. AT THE END, IT'S 2006, SO YOU KNOW WHERE DANI IS. ONLY 7 MORE YEARS TILL CANON. THE NEKO SISTERS AND THE TWIN SWORDSWOMEN (KATASE AND MURAYAMA) APPEAR. LET'S GET GOING.**

 **Alleyways of Kuoh Five Years Later**

"Scat you damn girl, AND DON'T COME BACK!" The sound of a restaurant back door shutting is then heard. "Asshole. I was just scavenging for food. He didn't need to be an ass about it. Sorry Shirone, couldn't get anything." A tall, and well-figured woman wearing a black kimono said. Her head features cute cat ears on top of her head and a tail moving around from her back, while a younger girl in short, silver hair with a cat hairpin to keep it neatand a white kimono. Most would classify them as cosplayers, but they are really a rare breed of Nekomatas, called Nekoshou.

"It's okay, big sister. I'm glad you made an honest effort to try and find food. I'm just happy that you're alive." Shirone said. "It makes me happy to hear that." Kuroka replied. Suddenly the two cat youkai sense a powerful being nearby. "Quick, Shirone. Get a move on and hide." Kuroka quietly demanded. Shirone then vanished from view.

"Listen, please. I don't wish to harm you or your sister hiding in the trees. I wish for you two to come with me. Have a nice, hot meal, take a bath and a real bed to sleep in. I may be a devil, but I've been told that I'm nothing but a gentleman. Name's Issei. Issei Bael." Issei says, holding out his hand. "What's the catch?" Kuroka asked. "No catch. I only offer residency at my house here in Kuoh. Only if you want to, will you become a devil. Ask my only wife so far, Yasaka." Issei replied. "Wait, Leader of the Kyoto faction, Yasaka?" Kuroka asked.

"The very same, even though I'm no longer its leader." Yasaka interrupted. "Mommy, who's the two cats?" A young voice asks. A young girl wearing a scarlet and white kimono with her fox features standing out. "Hey there's my little girl. So Kunou, how's my little girl?" Issei asked. "Fine daddy. I just played a prank on Aunty Aika." Kunou said innocently. "What did you do Kunou?" Issei and Yasaka both asked. "I placed both Aunty Aika and Aunty Vali in the same bed." Kunou replied. "OH SHIT." the two parents replied.

" **AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"** the two girls replied. "Ok that was a little, no, Extremely funny, but don't do it again." Issei and Yasaka said. "If I were to join your peerage, would you allow Shirone to stay here for free?" Kuroka asked. "I'd let you stay free even if you didn't join. I can, however, get you in touch with the Great Monkey King to have him train you. Your sister could join my cousin's peerage of her own free will. If she doesn't, we'll both respect her decision." Issei said. "I'd be happy to join your peerage as long as you don't harm my sister." Kuroka said. "If I harm her, you can punish me in any way short of death." Issei replied.

 **Two Years Later**

"It's alright sis, we'll both eventually get it." A young girl in kendo dressing said. "I hope we do Sis, because we're behind the rest of the group." Another girl said wearing the same type of clothes. "HAHAHA. I can't believe my luck. Two little half-dragons, walking home. I sure hit the jackpot. Kokabiel will be extremely happy knowing that I've dealt with you two." a male voice said. Suddenly, two light spears were stabbed into their chests. (Cough, Cough) "We did nothing wrong. Why?" Katase asked. "Lord Kokabiel said that you two were threats, to kill on sight. Well, I killed on sight, so later." The man said fleeing the scene.

"Issei, I need you at my location ten weeks ago. A fallen has killed two girls." Tiamat said. "Alright. Where are the girls located?" Issei asked. "Right there Issei." Tiamat replied. He walked towards the two bodies, noting that they were barely even moving. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pawn pieces that had a blueish tint to them. His 'modified' pawns. "Issei, you're using two modified pawns, but why?" Tiamat asked.

"Tia-chan, these two girls have dragon signatures on their persons. That's the reason why they were killed. I need to know what you overheard. Every detail." Issei said, but not before reincarnating the two sisters. Tiamat told him about the fallen angel saying something about Kokabiel, that he' be pleased with their deaths and all that. "So Kokehead is trying to make moves towards war. I need to get in touch with Azazel." Issei said. Take those two back to the house and put them in my bed. I'll be back." he continued.

 **On The Other Side of Kuoh**

"Ahh. If it isn't my favorite nephew. How are you Issei?" Azazel asked. "Old man, I've got something important to say, and no it has nothing to do with perversion or strip clubs." Issei said. "Wow. This must be serious." Azazel said. "Damn right. Get your subordinates in line or I'll personally straighten them out while making an example out of that Cadre-level Fallen Angel Kokabiel. Speaking of, he's planning something. I need a few fallen who you personally trust to come with me. They only relay between you and I so they aren't interfered with." Issei said.

"I know who you're looking for. Raynare, Kalawerner and Mittelt, report in." The female fallen angels then came front and center. "You three ladies are to stick around Issei here, and report on any findings of Kokabiel. It seems that he might try and continue the Great War." Azazel said. "Yes, Azazel. We understand our orders." The three fallen replied.

"Hold on one second. Yeah, Issei hear. What! When?! Ten minutes ago!? Alright, give me a minute and I'll be right there. Sorry Azazel. Send those three to my house on the outskirts of Kuoh. I've got something to deal with." Issei conjures up a magic circle and teleports to the other side of Kuoh. "Excuse me but I recommend keeping your hands off the dragons, parasite." Issei said. "What does it matter to you what happens to these half breed dragons, devil?" The fallen asked. "You killed two innocent beings, and tried to harm my servants. My dragon instinct is telling me to rip you apart and send you back to Kokabiel as an example as to why you DON'T FUCK WITH THIS TOWN!" Issei was pissed.

He then began to form a ball of scarlet energy in his hand, slowly building up and changing to crimson. "On the orders of Azazel, trying to kill two potential mates of mine, and trespassing on my territory, you're to be put to death. GOODBYE." The fallen reacted quick enough to get out of the jam he was in, only to be in a new one. "Oh, so my prey doesn't want to die yet, eh. He apparently wants to suffer. Well, I'll be happy to oblige." Issei said in a voice so sadistic, that even a hardcore Sadist would be turned into a temporary masochist.

He quickly got into the face of the fallen, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. He was putting the pressure on his opponent from the get go. He got in close, and plucked the wings of the fallen angel right from his back. "AGHAHHHAAAAAAAA! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! Kokabiel will beat you all and make you die slowly and painfully. Make you examples." The dying fallen said. "If he wishes to try, I'll provide him with a body bag to call his own. Now die. **Power of Destructive Meteor.** " The fallen was no more.

Issei then teleports to his room, where the two known as Katase and Murayama are surprisingly awake. "What the hell? I thought that we died." Katase said. "Welcome to my house, and yes, you two were dead. I saw potential in you two, and your power was attracting me to you. My apologies, where are my manners. My name is Issei Bael, but I go by an alias that's recognized by all of the human world as owner of the Hyoudou Weapons Corporation based in America, Issei Hyoudou. I'm a dragon/devil and one of the only limited number of people who will believe your story. I saw you two lying there near death with both of your last words being 'Save Us'. You two were worth two of my special pawn pieces. I sense the power of Draig and Albion, so it seems that you two are descendants of them. They were scared and they had a right to be scared. I, however, see you two as two things people who, if treated and trained the right ways, to be half as powerful as me and I also see you two as potential mates. I'm also part dragon aside from being a devil. Part one, you don't have a choice in the matter, but part 2 is all up to yourself. I'm a devil and a dragon, so power is something I have." Issei said. "Well, it beats being dead. I'd rather serve a devil than be dead. Just tell me though. Is the asshole who killed us two, dead?" Katase asked. "Yes." Issei replied.

 **In Italy**

Two people are running for their lives, one looks to be a ten year old girl with blue hair and the other an older version of the ten year old. "Xenovia, sweetie, keep running. We need to make it to Auntie Griselda. Remember, if I suddenly stop, keep running. Keep mov-" the older female said, getting interrupted due to tripping. "Mom, come on, we need to go." a young Xenovia said. "Go. Now. Get to Griselda's. She'll take care of you. She'll train you into what you need to become." Xenovia's mother said. Xenovia then starts running again, hoping to find Griselda.

"You can't escape us anymore, Lilly. Katerea won't stop until you, your husband and daughter are all dead." a supernatural bounty hunter said. "You won't get your hands on Xenovia. She's already with Griselda Quarta by now. So even if you did find her, you'd be shit outta luck you pissant assholes. Go ahead, and kill me. I've got nothing to regret. How about you?" Lilly said. All of a sudden, a click is heard. "When you get to hell, tell them Lilly-6709 sent you. Well, you know what they say. 'Spartans never die, they just go to hell and regroup." An explosion then surrounds the woman and the six bounty hunters surrounding her.

"Damn it. I was too late." a tall figured woman clad in a cloak covered in crosses said. "Auntie Griselda, is mommy alright?" Xenovia asked. "No, I got here too late. Don't hate me because I couldn't do anything. I already am stricken with grief at the loss of two of my best friends. Your parents wouldn't want you to mope about this. I'll train you to be a powerful exorcist, but there will be a time when you must permanently depart from the Church. Do you understand this?" Griselda asked. "Yes Auntie, I understand." Xenovia replied. "Alright, let's get to work. I'm in charge of a three person special operations team, that includes you and a girl who's as special as you are. She's half angel and half human. Her name is Irina Shidou."

 **That's chapter 12. If you want to be bugged by potential spoilers for the last few chapters up to canon date then PM me personally. I can reveal a few things without any issues. Katase and Murayama are twin sisters who are orphaned, so they'll see Tiamat as a mother figure, Stella and Vali will be sister figures for them. I'm going to do a few more chapters to get the majority of the characters into the picture. Aika will be related to the queen Riser has, as I don't feel like coming up with a name to replace her, LeFay will be Rias's second bishop, and Arthur, her other knight. It was originally up in the air until I chatted with two other authors who've helped me along. TYZO, the reason why I took your OC out was that I was initially having trouble making a good backstory for Xenovia. Well, since I teased you with it a bit, here it is:** Xenovia was the result of a birth between the younger brother of Katerea Leviathan, and Lilly, a human cursed with immortality to illnesses and viruses, however could die during battle. When Katerea found out what her brother did, She initially forced him out of the clan. Later on it was discovered that the human he fell in love with was a former exorcist cursed to die in battle. By that time, Katerea ordered for a bounty hunter group to kill the three of them. At that point, Xenovia was already ten, and her family was located in the Vatican City, where he helped the Vatican due to being an expert on 'Devil Behavior'. Lilly got along really well with exorcist Griselda Quarta and became Xenovia's godmother. Xenovia's father was personally put down by his older sister and her mother sacrificed herself to keep her daughter alive.

 **Irina's backstory is simple. Her father was a mid-class angel who met a Japanese woman so pure, that he couldn't fall from grace. God gifted the woman with the same immortality mentioned above. What's below this is THE final Peerage List(of people) for Issei in this story. Their pieces may change(subject to change if enough people are fine with it the way it is)**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Xiao Lon**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Xiao, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I SWEAR, THE PERSON WHO DOES NOT KNOW WHERE I PUT MY DISCLAIMER, WILL GET A FACE FULL OF PROJECT: OHIO. Go to and search Armed Nation of Apocalypse Believers. It's under factbooks. I'm extremely sorry that it's taken me this long to get a new chapter out. Almost every day after school I have golf practice, plus I have to deal with my senior year in high school. Exams and graduation are a month, one week plus 2 days from this Monday, where I am. Well leave me a review, PM me and I'm probably going to let out more of my stories because I can't come up with ideas. High School Collection and my AGK to DxD story are available for adoption.**

 **Half a year after rouge fallen angel incident.**

"Issei, have I ever had the chance to honestly thank you for saving us?" Katase asked.

"No, I don't think that you ever have. Aren't you going to thank me though with the good meal you're about to fix."

"Yeah, I'm fixing a delicious meal that will have shrimp fried rice, and ramen. Murayama and I put our hearts into this meal. Please enjoy it." Katase said. "Ugh, it's too early for this kind of shit. Keep it down. Please." Raynare said.

"It's nearly eight o'clock at night and you three fallen angels have been asleep all day. I suggest that you get your two girlfriends up for a large meal." Issei said.

The three in the dining room then hear a good sized grouping of footsteps come both up and down the stairwell. The first to appear was Issei's little girl, Kunou. Then Vali, Tiamat, and Stella appear.

"I swear Issei, you need to control your little girl a bit more. She dyed my bath water red. Granted I know fully who and what you are, but no offense, it's got Albion more messed up than usual." Vali shouted. "Kunou, I swear. I told you not to do that, not because of Vali, but because of the fact that she holds Albion." Yasaka said. "I know, but I just couldn't help myself." Kunou replied, giving her parents the puppy eyes look. ' _Damn her and the puppy eyes look she has. I just can't resist it._ ' Yasaka thought. ' _I swear. It's not that I can easily punish her, I just don't want to be labeled as the bad guy. That and I honestly don't want to be in anyone's room other than my own. My peerage will tear me apart if that happens._ ' Issei thought.

"Ok Kunou, you're forgiven. Don't. Do. It. Again. Clear?" Issei and Yasaka said.

"Crystal, mama and daddy." Kunou replied, feeling a little guilty.

"Great. Now I feel guilty for yelling at her. To be honest Kunou, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please don't do that again. Now. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to take my dinner and Aika's to her room and you won't see us for the rest of the night." Vali said.

"Ok Vali. We understand. Please get going before you corrupt my child even further than my husband and Aika have already done." Yasaka said. Vali then left for Aika's room. It wasn't until Vali was out of earshot that someone said a word. "I swear, during the one prank, did Kunou accidentally play matchmaker in getting those two together?" Issei asked. "I think she did." Issei replied.

New sets of footsteps are heard coming from below and the neko sisters, as well as the Orimura siblings appeared.

"Ok, why am I hearing some lewd noises coming from upstairs? Did someone get a night with- oh never mind. He's sitting down for dinner." Chifuyu said. "Apparently little Kunou here played matchmaker better than the prank you two first heard when you arrived." Issei said. "Okay, I didn't need to know that. And now I've got that set of images stuck in my head. Thanks a lot Issei-sama." Run stated in disgust, but a bit flustered. ' _Oh how I wish that was me and my sis- wait. What the hell am I thinking. I shouldn't be seeing my sister in another light._ ' Run thought.

"Wipe that goddamn perverted look off of your face." Chifuyu then stated. "You shouldn't be showing that look, unless it's at me." she continued, the last part only audible to the yokai and dragons present in the room.

"Chifuyu. Are you alright? You look a little red, do you have to lay down on a bed?" Run asked, concerned for her sister. The two nekos saw what was happening and Kuroka got really fed up with the atmosphere in the room and said, "Stop with all of this love crap, you'll give my younger sister the wrong impression." Everyone suddenly was shocked about the sudden outburst by the neko. "Okay, okay Kuroka. We'll shut up. But be prepared to fend off the hordes of boys who'll fall for her later on in her life." Issei said.

 **Next Saturday, I'll try and come up with another chapter for this story. There's only two more chapters left in the before canon arc. I'm planning on a new guy to replace Donhaseek in the Asia arc. Still going to have Asia be a special person. She's a sealed half dragon. Her father died before she was born but her mother was a top class magician, before her mother died trying to defend her from devils, she sealed her daughter's dragon half, making sure that Asia seemed a human to anyone who isn't on par with anyone who has as much power as Sirzechs.**

 **I'm also taking out that chapter involving Xiao because I don't know how I can take that anywhere. I'm going to put up a poll for who should go to that spot.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- (poll for this pawn)**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm getting tired of telling you where the disclaimer is. I maybe pissed off but I'll direct my fury to the one who deserves it. Only a couple more chapters until canon starts. Alright, now onto the** **ONLY** **review I give a shit about.**

 **Alright unnicknamed guest, you've got my attention. However, if you're so god fucking damned concerned about whatever the fuck I write and falsely accuse me of making a story go M and adding a few lemon chapters to it that's inappropriate, and try to falsely flag it; well, let's just say that you've got a lot of fucking balls to tell me that horseshit. Don't. Fuck. With. A. Person. Who's. Crazy.**

 **Alright, now that I got that outta my system, let's begin. I should mention that the first paragraph is the important information on my OC.**

 **Just past September 2011.**

A new school teacher just started working at Kuoh Academy, she works as the Phys-Ed. teacher and started only one month ago. Her reputation among the male students was " _The Gym Teacher from Hell_ ". The male student body couldn't have been more right. This teacher was a former U.S. soldier, serving since the country's creation. During World War I and World War II she served as a Marine, mainly during World War II. Her Marine companions in the later stages of the war called her 'The Vampiric Reaper' or 'Reaper'. During the battle of Iwo she lead the charge off of the beach and slaughtered her way to Suribachi. In the same battle, while this isn't recorded in the history books but the Japanese General in charge of Iwo's defense actually did make it off of the island. He was sick of the war and just wanted to live in peace, so the marine gave him a way out that didn't make him look like a coward, and she turned him. After the war was over the last either heard from the other was that the former General's family was going to an island off of Okinawa to start their new life. She could only speculate that he had his family turned, at their permission. She also served in Korea, with the Battle for Chosin, and Vietnam in the 101st Airborne, and rounding out her career after the operation to take down America's most wanted at the time in 2011. After that happened, she truly retired. Only one night in Kuoh and she was stabbed by a light spear from a fallen angel.

 **Two days before**

' _Haha, Kokabiel will be proud of the work that I've just done. Now to go back and- Gak._ ' the fallen said. ' _Damnit, not even a night here and I'm basically a dead man. It looks like I'll be seeing you soon mother._ ' the woman said. ' _You're not dying tonight. You don't deserve it yet._ ' a man just outside of her view said. She then passed out and heard him say something about serving him.

 **The following morning**

"Ugh, what the hell happened? Last thing I remembered was being stabbed and now I wake up in a- HOLY SHIT AAGHH." she screamed. After waking up, she saw that she had nothing on and panicked. She then turned to her right and saw a man sleeping next to her with no clothes on as well. Being the 300 year old unmated dhampir she was, started drooling and looking at him in all of his glory. She saw his length was at least 10 inches and started getting some extremely lewd thoughts going through her head. ' _This one seems kind of cute. Looks like he'd be a bit rough in bed and probably would make me wanna have more. No, No, No. No perving on someone who probably saved your life and gave you a roof to sleep under._ ' she thought.

"I know it's morning but did your little panic have to be so damn loud. I'm already suffering from a headache and that didn't help things." he said. "Who are you? What happened last night? Am I still a virgin?" the woman asked, her mind going faster than one who has A.D.H.D.( I hope I'm not offending anyone because I myself have ADHD)

"Calm down, I'll answer your questions. First off, my name is Issei Bael and I'm a high class devil. Second. Last night, you were stabbed in the stomach by a fallen angel. I just happened to see it, and killed him. Then I resurrected you as my servant and brought you back to my place. To answer your initial final question, I have done nothing to you. I'd only do that out of mutual consent and respect. I'm a gentleman, not an asshole. Now, what's your name?" Issei asked.

"Well Issei, if you must know, my name is Dani Thompson. I'm a former member of the U.S. military. I've served my country up until this year when the group I was with in May was brought to light. I figured that I should retire before I was brought out of the darkness of secrecy as well. My most notable battles were in the Pacific War, starting out with being on the Enterprise during the Battle of Midway, and ending on the island of Okinawa." Dani said.

"If I wasn't what I am, I'd say you were smoking something, but I believe you. What are you exactly? I couldn't tell what you were when I first saw you." Issei replied. "I'm a dhampir who has lived for 300 years, and served my country with dignity. I'm a former Devildog, Screaming Eagle, SO-WT and SEAL. I've served with each branch of the military. Marines in the Pacific War called me 'Devil's Angel', 'The Vampiric Reaper', or 'Reaper'. The Japanese called me 'Death's Reclaimer'." Dani said.

Issei was dumbstruck at his luck. He had gotten his hands on an American warrior who was like no one else. He was literally the luckiest devil alive. His dragon instincts told him to mate and mark her as his own. Fortunately, he, barely, remained in control of his instincts. "I have a proposition for you. There's no catch. How would you like to serve on my peerage as a rook. You'll get to stay in this place for free, I know where you can get a good day job, work contracts at night, and, if interested, get a peerage set later in the future." Issei said.

Dani thought for a moment. She can't see any downsides to what he was saying. But she did want an extra condition. "I'll accept, on one condition. I get you later on." Dani said. "I should have you know that my wife needs to get to know you first, but seeing as you're a dhampir who's been serving in the world's police force, I'll skip the procedure because!" Issei stops talking because he KNOWS who just walked in. "Knows what, honey?" a voice said. "Y-Y-Yasaka. I thought you were still asleep. When did you wake up?" Issei asked. "A few minutes ago. Oh, is this the girl you said needed help. Well, it seems that she's a solid fit for our expanding family. I'm guessing that she's a dhampir." Yasaka said. "Yes, and has been serving America's military since it was created." Issei replied. "She's good, you can mark her. Just remember who makes the decisions, okay. Or else I'll have to punish you in our 'Special' Room." Yasaka said. Issei remembered that room really well, since two months after Kunou came into the world, that's were they spent most of their together time.

"Sorry about that Dani, but she's my lead wife. A real sadist, that devilfox is. If you're wondering what she meant by marking you, I'm also part dragon. I mark those who I find to be truly compatible for me. You are one of them." Issei says. "I honestly know how you feel. I've been wanting to sink my fangs into you and mark you as my only one." Dani said. "Well then, let's take care of the problem." Issei said. Both then got into a position where their heads were over the other's necks and proceeded to each bite down on the skin with their teeth. Pretty soon the room filled with lustful moans and didn't get knocked back into the real world until they heard a pounding on the wall. " _I swear, if you don't cut that out Issei, I'll give you a reason to stop._ " Issei heard Vali say. "I don't want to hear it from the girl who started filling a stairwell with the same moaning while grinding gears with Aika." Issei replied. " _if it wasn't for your parents, I'd have killed you by now._ " Vali replied, acting a bit flustered. "Alright, I shouldn't tell you this but I already put the rook in you to revive you. Please don't be mad at me." Issei said. "How can I be mad at the person who's my lifelong mate?" Dani replied. Things were going to get a bit more fun in the future.

 **Yeah. Finished chapter 13. By the time you get this, and possibly read it, I'll be asleep, sorry for up above, I'm not a guy people should piss off. This chapter, we've had a look into Dani's past and her probable future.**

 **Next chapter is the second to last in before canon arc. PM me suggestions for that pawn piece.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- (PM for this pawn. Best OC wins.)**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, since it's May, I should say something. Hey guest, if you're saying the stuff about my story containing lemons, why are you reading them. Were you a person who really enjoyed my story before I added the lemons. If so then just skip the chapters that have them. During this month, I'll try to keep up with my timeline on this story but no guarantees due to the weather. I'm still a SKYWARN spotter for my town, so I have other things to do. Alright now onto chapter 14. I'm getting some good suggestions for the only possible peerage spot, keep them coming. Let's get started.**

 **One day later**

"Thanks for getting me that job as the gym teacher. They also took me as a history teacher as well." Dani said. "I'm not surprised that you got the first job, nor being a backup history teacher. I think that you're going to exceed expectations that the board placed on you." Issei said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to class." he continued. Issei then used some age reversing magic to make himself look like he's a first year.

 **One whole school day later.**

"Well Vali, I think the Gremory family's younger daughter is attending school here." Issei said. "Why do you say that, my king?" Vali replied. "I saw her in one of my classes. Too bad that this city is my territory, and for good reason." Issei said. "Good afternoon Issei, and who's this cute lady?" Dani asked. "Oh, she's my queen, Valiana Lucifer. She is a descendant of the original Lucifer. Why did you ask?" Issei asked. "Not many people knew about what I'm going to say. I'm bisexual so I am attracted to both males and females. I can sense the dragons inside you and I can easily feel their effects, and it doesn't help that Issei is literally 75% dragon, but I also sense two other dragons. Both are female. Am I right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah you're right, I've got a full blooded dragon and a demi-Drake who are also my mates. I'm surprised that you aren't speaking about the nurse here at school." Issei said. "Why would I want to talk about a nurse, Issei." Dani said. "It's because she's my wife, that's why. She's Yasaka, the former leader of the Youkai faction. She resigned after she took me as a mate. We have a young daughter who's currently getting homeschooled to protect her from other Devils. The Youkai faction only sends her the required tutors she needs. My parents are also keeping her existence a nice secret." Issei said.

"You have a daughter. I didn't know that you had a child. What's her name?" Dani asked. "Her name's Kunou. She's a spitfire. But she's my spitfire." Issei replied.

"You enjoy kids don't you, Issei." Dani said. "Yes I do, Dani. If you want, maybe later on, if you want, we could have ourselves a kid." Issei said. "I'd enjoy having children. I'd really like to be a mother. It would give my life more purpose than what's currently going on." Dani said.

 **Later on at his house**

"Issei, it's been a while since we last visited our family. How goes things?" Yui asked. "Things are going fine. Have a seat, we're about to eat dinner. Just be prepared for some awkward talking." Issei said. "If it's anything like dealing with your father's harem, then it's nothing new for me." Yui said. "Well there's that but also, for some reason, they're keeping each other good company. If you know what I mean, mom." Issei said. " I know what you mean, son. I constantly have to deal with dragons who're just excellent in "certain" places." Yui said with a scarlet blush forming on her face. "MOM. Don't talk about that at the table. It's bad enough that I have to hear it from my peerage. Especially Dani." Issei says. "What's so wrong about Dani?" Yui asked. "Ever try having a bisexual dhampir in your peerage who led the charge against the Hessians in the American Revolution, held the line at New Orleans in the War of 1812, singlehandedly took an entire German trench in World War I, and led the charge against the Japanese at Leyte Gulf, the charge up Suribachi, and other battles, well, have you?" Issei asked, apparently pissed off. "No, not really, but she seems like a real keeper and the embodiment of 'Women can do as much as men'." Yui says. "I'd really like to meet her." she continued.

"Who'd like to meet me?" Dani asked as she walked into the dining room. "Oh you must be Dani. My name's Yui. I'm Issei's mother. It's an honor to meet you. I heard you have some great accomplishments." Yui said. "Yeah, former soldier for America, served from 1776 till 2011, when I retired to find a normal job. Fortunately I found one a Kuoh Academy and your son here took me in. He's an extremely polite gentleman. I'm also a member of his peerage, a pawn. You look lovely Mrs?" Dani asked. "Bael, that's my last name but you can called me either mom or Yui. Whatever floats your boat. I'm sure my son can use you well in his rating games." Yui said.

"My skill set. Oh you mean my training as an American soldier. Yeah, I served as a marine during the World Wars, a trooper of the 101st Airborne during Korea, Vietnam, and the 90's, finishing as a Navy SEAL in mid-2011. I'm trained in CQC, sniping, full frontal assault, infiltration, and communication. I'm fully qualified to serve with him." Dani said. The next part was only audible for Dani, Yui, Yasaka, and Tiamat. "I can sense your feelings Dani. If us mothers and you get the chance, we're taking Issei for a "real" ride." Yui said. Dani was extremely flustered. She just heard the woman who was Issei's mother basically say that she wants him, plus his two mates. Now she had the extreme lewd thoughts running through her head.

 **Alright, if the last sentence wasn't proof enough, I've thought about what I was thinking. There's going to be a group involving Yasaka, Yui, Tiamat, Dani and Issei. At first, I was thinking that it would be involving Yui and Yasaka but I've thought it through. Well I have to go. In school right now, expect the next chapter between tomorrow night and next Saturday. Lemon will be up by next Sunday.**

 **Next chapter is the last in before canon arc. PM me suggestions for that pawn piece.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- (PM for this pawn. Best OC wins.)**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe it. Fourteen chapters and very few complaints. Too bad my birthday's in July. I'm not backing down guest. If you don't like my story because it has lemons in it then why are you even reading half of the High School DxD fan fiction. Or did you just single me out because you liked my story up to the point of chapter 6(7 before I removed the original chapter 4). If you don't like lemons or are too young for them then don't come back to read. One more chapter till the Asia arc begins. Not many more character intros. PM me for Possible lemon scenarios and possible candidates for the last empty pawn piece. Next lemon is a filler for between arcs. Enough of me blabbing. On with the story.**

 **Hours later**

"Issei, there's a reason as to why we haven't been seeing or talking to you lately. After our last visit, remember how I was pregnant?" Yui asked. "Yes, I remember that you brought it up." Issei replied. "Well, we'd like for you to meet your younger sister, Alicia Bael. We would've seen you sooner but we were forced to go to the Dimensional Gap by s large group of Fallen. If you're wondering as to how we survived, it's simple. There's a house within the Gap that only a Dragon King or above can get in. I got in due to being his wife and Alicia because of what she is." Yui said. Issei was dumbfounded. He remembered the last time he saw his family and now he has a younger sister. He was shocked and surprised as the developments.

The younger female version of Issei then walked up to her brother, looking like she wanted a hug. "Big brother. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Alicia asked. "Issei. I'm so happy I can finally meet you. How old are you exactly?" Issei asked.

"I'm 7 years old. Mama and Daddy are going to be staying here for a while due to the problem at our house." Alicia said. "And what's the problem?" Issei asked. " **Son, the Fallen have tracked our peaceful family and wish to end it. Seeing as how Azazel doesn't seem to be that kind of person, I'm assuming that Kokabiel is trying to kill us. Your sister packs as much of a punch as you do now. She needs to be safe and trained. I can deal with the training aspects but you and your peerage will have to deal with the fallen around our home.** " Tannin interrupted. "I can sense how much power she has. Once she's trained, she'll be as good as I am." Issei said. "Once I'm as strong as Issei, I'll be in his peerage." Ally said. "Are you sure about that sis? If you do so then you won't have your own peerage." Issei says.

"I want to spend a lot of time with my brother." Ally replied. "Alright Ally, calm down. I'll give you a few years to train. Then I'll add you to my peerage. I don't want to rush anything. Now come here and give your big brother a hug." Issei says, kneeling down with his arms open wide. Ally then rushes into the hug tackling her brother. "You're heavy. What have they been feeding you?" Issei asked. "Let's see, a good amount of meat and veggies." Ally said. "Well, Tannin and I will get settled in. We'll leave you two to get to know each other." Yui said.

"So, what kind of things do you do?" Ally questioned. "Whenever I'm not doing anything devil related or training, I play games. I love playing battleship. Tell me, do you know Sona Sitri, Ally?" Issei asked. "Yes and no. I've heard that she doesn't want to marry anyone who's below her in smarts. I also know that she shoots down attempts to have her courted by playing chess. I've heard of your legendary game of Battleship that was against her. You're extremely smart." Ally said.

"I am but there's one person who needs help and hasn't even received it yet, thanks to her father who has a stick up his ass." Issei said, scaring his little sister with the sudden outburst. "Brother, you're starting to scare me. Could you please calm down?" Ally asked. "I'm sorry Ally, but think of things this way. My best friend Riser is the one who's courting our cousin Rias Gremory. She really hates him due to the fact that he's extremely arrogant and relies heavily upon his clan's abilities. I can't believe that I used to be his friend." Issei said.

"You were friends with a Yakitori. That's sad." Ally said. "Hey, the Phenex clan members, minus Riser, are good friends with Tannin and Yui. They personally agreed to allow their daughter, Ravel, and I date. If things go better than expected, there will be an arranged marriage between us. If the first date goes south, then we call it quits. I don't care what you call Riser, but don't disgrace the rest of his family. Understand, Ally?" Issei said. "Crystal clear, Issei." Ally replied.

"Before I go to sleep, I have something I need to say." Ally said. "What is it, Ally?" Issei replied. "I'm feeling a strange and strong pull towards you, what is it?" she asks. "Oh, Ally. That's a dragon bond. It means that you wish to be marked and mated by me. To be honest, I was having the same feeling, I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling the same way before doing anything. I was the same way, except I had no idea what went on until after I marked Serafall as a mate. Long story that mom and dad can tell you on your own. Alright. Now let's get the process done and over with. A dragon doesn't worry about much, unless it concerns their mate or mates." Issei says. His younger sister then runs over into his arms, biting into his neck, passionately, with Issei doing the same. Due to him being a devil and a dragon, incest isn't a real worry for him. That moral was so loose that he'd be willing to fight for his cousin's hand in marriage. In fact, that's what he was planning to do.

"I have a suprise for you. I do have someone who'd like to meet her new aunt. Hey Yasaka, bring Kunou to me. I bet she wants to meet her Aunty Ally." Issei said into a magic circle. A large magic circle with a dragon's head appears next to Issei. Out of the circle steps a woman in a large kimono and a girl in a small white and red kimono.

"Ahh, how's my little girl and wife doing." Issei said. "Hey daddy, who's this girl? Are you cheating on mommy again?" Kunou asks. "Kunou, that's rude to say to a girl you've never even met. Now apologize." Yasaka said. "Besides, Yasaka agreed that she's for me having a harem. She's the main wife and as long as I pay attention to her, then it's alright. Now my own sister is a member of the harem and the peerage. Besides Kunou, she' s your aunt and she can ground you for calling her that. So I suggest that you apologize for your rude comments." Issei said. "I'm sowwy aunty. I didn't know that you were my aunt." Kunou says while giving Ally a puppy face look, and popping out her fox features. "Aww. So cute. Fine, I forgive you." Ally said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Issei but Raynare just messaged me. An exiled nun is coming to Kuoh. We have two days." Vali said, bursting into the room.

 **Well, the next chapter is a Lemon chapter so by next Saturday, I will have the beginning of the Asia Arc up. I'll be able to see all reviews I get up until 2:00 pm eastern standard time because I've got a golf meet today. I did take all suggestions for the pawn into concideration. Here's some info on Ally and the last pawn.**

 **Name: Alicia Bael, prefers being called Ally**

 **Abilities: draconic Magic, devil magic, elemental magic, immune to most Draconic attacks**

 **Likes: Her brother, her niece, sister-in-laws, baby dragons, sweets, training**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, arrogant people, stray exorcists and stray Devils, Old Maou Faction, Diadora Asteroth**

 **Name: Lucia**

 **Race: Human-Werewolf hybrid**

 **Abilities: Werewolf transformation, Dark Magic, heightened senses**

 **Likes: Issei, Dani, meat, hunting, wrestling**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Pureblooded Vampires, Khaos Brigade, arrogance,**

 **Backstory: Lucia was born around the same timeframe of Dani. Her father was a werewolf** **while her mother was a human. They met each other after Lucia's father was attacked by Pureblooded vampires. Lucia's mother brought him into her home and nursed him back to health. They later married and had a child, Lucia. Sadly, her mother died when Lucia was born. Her father took care of his precious daughter and trained her in the werewolf abilities she inherited from him. She joined the Marines in 1941 and served from D-Day until Nazi Germany surrendered. She then served with a special and classified unit, The Predator Pack. Her skills as a hunter and tracker were exceptionally noted during Vietnam, where she earned the highest kill count of any Siper. However, since her unit was classified, the kill count was also. In the late 80's, she retired to Kuoh and has been hiding from vampire forces for a while. In 2011, she heard about a job opening at Kuoh Academy, but that was quickly taken. The school, however, made her the Assistant Gym Teacher where she worked alongside Dani. 12 days before the incident at the clubhouse involving Riser, or a week after Asia was revived, Lucia was completely caught off guard by rogue vampires, and Issei revived her.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamatr**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Lucia**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fillerlemon Chapter

**This is the filler chapter for between the 'Before Canon' Arc and the Asia Arc. The first chapter in the Asia Arc will be posted later on tonight. This is one of probably four lemon chapters involving Yui Bael. One will be a whole Mother-daughter-son lemon and the other is a MILF lemon. The fourth one I don't know what it will feature. Alright. Well, see you guys later on tonight, and this will be the first chapter where I post what Rias's peerage will look like. PEACE OUT FOR NOW.**

The young Bael woke up to see his mother laying next to him wearing noting but, violet panties rubbing his cheek.

"M-Mom!" he exclaimed only to feel his blood going more south than north.

"Awww. You're hard for me." She smiled.

Issei blushed and groaned as Yui began to rub the bulge.

"Looks like I need to help my little man with his BIG problem." She grinned.

Issei was pushed onto the bed as Yui pulled the zipper down and began to fish his cock out of his underwear. She smiled as the dick appeared before her and licked her lips.

"I think it's time for mommy to clean my little man." smiled Yui before dragging her tongue across the bottom of it.

"AH~!" He moaned.

Yui was happy to hear Issei's moans at her licking and stepped it up by putting her lips around the tip and began to move her entire head on his length. She moaned happily at the taste, and lowered her head further.

Issei gasped as he could faintly feel the back of her throat near the tip. "M... Mother!" He gasped in pleasure.

Yui wanted to hear her son moan her name all night and sped up her technique while swirling her tongue around the top of the tip.

"Mother! Please!" He panted "M... More!"

Yui pulled her head off much to Issei's disappointment, but grinned as she held her breasts and began to sandwich her son's cock between them.

"AH~!" he gasped again.

"How does mommies breasts feel?" asked Yui giving a little lick to the head.

"S... So good! So soft!" He gasped.

That's just what she wanted to hear and began to bob her head on his shaft while making sure her breasts rubbed each side of the impressive length.

"AH! OH FUCK!" He moaned loudly as he came.

Yui opened her mouth as Issei's seed shot into her mouth with amazing force. She almost gagged with the strength of his cum hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, and the remaining amount fell onto her breasts.

"Sorry." She panted.

"That...was...incredible." panted Issei.

"Glad you liked it." She grinned. Soon she stood there in a her bare nudity with not a piece of clothing on her.

The young hybrid looked his mother up and down, holding back the urge to drool.

"So, care to begin?" asked Yui bending over to the window sill with her ass directed towards Issei.

"O... Okay..." he muttered, walking towards her. He gripped her smooth ass and began to line his cock up with her vagina.

"Here... Here I go." He muttered, marveling at the supple globes of flesh in his hands, and moaning loudly as he entered her tight and wet tunnel of flesh.

Yui bit her lip to hold her moan in as she felt Issei push his entire length inside of her. 'So big!' she mentally gasped, loving how he spread her open.

"M..Mother!" gasped Issei as he pulled back and slammed his hips against hers to push in further.

"Oh Issei!" she moaned back before biting her plump lower lip.

"You're so tight. It's amazing." groaned Issei continuing to pull back and slam back into the warm, wet pussy.

He grit his teeth as he began to lose control, slamming in more and more savagely.

"Ah! Issei, go faster!" moaned Yui at feeling Issei speed up the pace.

Issei did as he was told, loving his mother's tight hole. He reached up towards her other hole and began to prod it.

"AH~!" she gasped at the act.

"Sorry, but it looks like you want it somewhere else too." grinned Issei as he began to rub her asshole.

"You cheeky brat just, like your father." she glared playfully.

Issei grinned and began to push one finger into the quivering hole.

"AH!" She gasped.

"Wow, your ass is really tight, and this is just my finger." grinned Issei.

"FUCK~!" Yui gasped, moaning and panting in pleasure.

"Ah...I think...I'm...close..." grunted Issei gripping Yui's hips.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Yui moaned loudly.

"Gladly..." he grunted before slamming into her balls deep and groaning as his seed began to shoot into her.

"Oh YES~!" Yui moaned as she came as well.

Issei kept himself inside her as more and more of his seed shot inside her. Soon his balls were emptied completely, filling Yui to the brim. He pulled out as Yui held onto the window sill due to her legs feeling numb as the sperm dripped down from her pussy.

"That was good." Yui grinned.

"Hah...I...can keep...going." panted Issei.

"Don't tire yourself out Issei, you're still young." Yui soothed.

Issei would have protested, but Yui managed to get back up and simply pull him into a warm hug.

"It's okay son." She smiled.

Issei hugged her back with a smile.

Yui noticed Issei stayed there and looked down to see him asleep in her arms.

5 hours later...

Issei opened his eyes in a daze. He looked up to see that Tiamat was sitting right beside him. He then realized that he was resting on top of her pair of large breasts. He backed up about to let out a shout when the woman covered his mouth.

" Issei lowered his gaze down to see that the woman was completely naked.

"Wh-what's going on?"Issei questioned. His face turned a beat red. Tiamat rolled her hand down his chest toward his crotch.

Tiamat giggled. "I think I know the perfect way to warm you up, Issei." Issei was about to say something when Tiamat leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her hand pressed harder on his thing that made him bigger. Issei let out a moan in the woman's mouth.

She placed her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around. Her other hand slid Issei's shirt up to rub her hand up against his abs.

Issei's eyes fell half close in lust. She wrapped her hand around the hard rod.

She began to stroke the rod that sent heat up the boy's body. Issei moved his tongue along with Tiamat. He raised his hand to her left breast and squeezed it. He slowly fondled it around to get Tiamat to moan.

Both slowly descended into ecstasy as they closed their eyes. She rubbed up against the chest.

Tiamat broke their kiss. "Would you like to get warmer, Issei?" the woman asked. Issei simply nodded. Tiamat lowered herself between the boy's legs, cupping her breasts. She wrapped them around his cock.

She gently stroked her tits up and down the boy's shaft. "You're thing is so hard and hot. You'll a real special boy, Issei. So cute with such a big thing." Her large soft breasts pushed against Issei's cock to make it throb.

Issei sat back, holding himself up with his arms. He let out soft moans while he watched. Tiamat opened up her mouth. She took his head in her mouth and sucked on it. She bobbed her warm up and down the cock.

Tiamat's tongue rolled over the bottom of Issei's shaft while her breasts rubbed against the bottom. She pushed her nice round tits against the cock more to get the boy off. She brought her mouth up to the tip of the dick and rolled her tongue around the head.

"Gah, I don't think I can take much more," Issei moaned. He fully closed his eyes, biting down on his teeth to fight himself off from cumming too soon. Tiamat lowered her head back down the cock to her breasts. She started to bob her head up and down faster than she did before.

She went down a final time. Issei blew his cum into her mouth. Tiamat opened her eyes wide as she felt the man milk pour down her throat. After a few moments, Tiamat took her mouth off the cock, letting cum pour onto Issei's dick.

"It's so salty," Tiamat said. She licked her lips and swallowed the cum that remained in her mouth. She brought her head back up to face Issei eye to eye. "Now, Issei use that big cock of yours to fuck me."

Issei didn't hesitate. He tackled the woman to the ground and lied on top of the beautifully hot woman. He rubbed his erected cock against Tiamat's entrance. The lower lips twitched and were already wet with her juices.

Issei's face grew hot with lust as he felt the pleasure of rubbing their lower parts together. "This feels so good," he moaned.

"It will feel even better once you stick it in," Tiamat said. Issei nodded like a fool. He pulled back to line his cock up with her pussy. He pushed himself inside of her, letting out a long moan. Tiamat arched her back.

"Ah, Issei," the woman cried out blissfully. She felt the full length of his cock inside her, pushing against her inner walls. Her juices rolled down her hole that lubricated Issei's dick.

Issei planted his hands on the ground on the sides of Tiamat. He shut his eyes as he started to thrust inside of Tiamat. "Ah, so good…, it feels so good to be inside you, Tiamat." He felt her walls contract around his cock.

He groaned lowly from every thrust. Sweat poured down their bodies as they got hotter and hotter inside the cover they were wrapped in. Issei's balls slapped up against Tiamat's entrance that had his cock slapping into her womb.

"Ah, that's it…oh, yeah fuck me just like that Issei," Tiamat moaned. He moved his hands to cup Tiamat's large breasts. He wrapped his mouth over her right nipple and sucked on it.

Tiamat cried out in bliss. She wrapped her arms around his lean back, holding him closer. Her body heated up from the young boy's mouth. Issei thrust into her face, pushing the rest of her body up.

He pressed his mouth over her second breast to suck on it. He licked the nipple up that had the boob swirl around. Issei then squeezed the breasts together and placed both nipples in his mouth.

Tiamat turned her head to the side and moaned even louder. "Oh, yes. Suck my nipples, Issei. Suck hard with your hot mouth." Her moans continued to grow. Her pussy felt amazing from the boy's dick.

Issei pulled on the nipples with his mouth that got Tiamat to scream. He slammed in one final time to shoot his cum into her. "Both collapsed into a sweaty mess of limbs as they try to catch their breath.

"Well get some rest Issei you have to help Yasaka with that forest thing remember?" the dragoness said making the young man widen his eyes and bang his as he was supposed to get a list of the things he needed but forgot.

Later that evening...

Issei and Yasaka sat on a tree root deep in the forest. "Thank you so much for getting us those rare ingredients," Yasaka said to him.

"It's not a problem," Issei replied. "Always here to help my wife."

Yasaka smiled down at the boy. She then caught a glimpse of his crotch to see a surprise. "Issei." The yokai started to blush.

Issei was confused by the woman's sudden embarrassment. He gazed down to see his boner was showing through his pants. Issei gasped. He covered his member with both of his hands. He was blushing brightly. "S-sorry, I guess I'm still a little needy after being with Tiamat."

Yasaka looked away, still embarrassed. "So you had sex with Tiamat?"

Issei swallowed hard and nodded. "Mmm, hmm." Deciding not to say anything about his mother.

Yasaka gazed at him again. "Well, perhaps I can help you since you are my husband."

The fox lady stood up and walked up in front of him. She gently removed the boy's hands away from his crotch before lowering herself down on her knees. Yasaka's face heated up as she reached to touch the covered up member.

"Yasaka, what are you doing?" Issei questioned.

"I'm going to help you out," she answered. She pulled down the zipper of his pants to have his cock pop out of the opening. She took a hold of the rock hard member and started to stroke it.

Issei let out a moan. He shut his eyes and sat back on the branch as he felt his body heat up. Yasaka stared at the cock lustfully. She rolled her tongue slowly over her lips, making them nice and wet.

The fox lady opened her sweet hot mouth, wrapping it around the cock's head. She slid her hand down to the base of his cock. She lowered her head down the member, letting soft noises leave her mouth. Her tongue rolled over the bottom of the shaft that sent more pleasure up the boy's body.

Yasaka bobbed her head back and forth down the member at a slow and steady pace. The taste of the cock was turning her on. She grabbed a hold of one of her breast and began to fondle it. She moved her hand around in a circle while pressing it in to send heated relief into her own body.

She shut her eyes as she got more into the blowjob. She pulled her mouth off of the boy's cock and licked across the bottom of it, getting it to twitch. She swirled her tongue over the head. She sucked on the head.

She then licked the warm member on both sides. Issei's pre-cum leaked out of his tip. The white hot liquid started to roll down the shaft. Yasaka licked up the cum into her mouth. Issei moaned.

Yasaka placed her mouth back around Issei's dick. She rolled her mouth down the shaft to deep throat him. Issei arched his back as his entire body tingled. His cock throbbed. The fox lady moved faster on the cock, going up and down the shaft faster than before.

"I don't…think I can take it anymore," Issei struggled to say. "I'm about to cum." He couldn't say anymore. His cum blew into the woman's mouth. Yasaka's eyes opened wide for a moment before they settled as she drunk the load down.

Issei let out a long moan. Yasaka slowly retracted her mouth off his cock. A heavily lustful look was on the elf's face. She started to stroke the boy's cock once again. "Ah, you're still so hard. Perhaps you need another hole to give you the relief you need."

Yasaka lowered her other hand down between her legs. She stroked her already soaking pussy through her clothing. She licked the bottom of his head a few times. She stroked her pussy faster starting to drip out of her clothing.

She picked herself back up on her feet. She snapped off her belt and other attachments around her waist. She slipped off her tight green and red outfit to leave her completely bare. She lied down on the ground.

She used her fingers to spread open her pussy. Her juices were leaking out of her as she looked down at her own lewdness. "Place that big fat cock inside of here."

Issei's body had gotten hot at the sight. He kneeled down in between the woman's legs. "Are you sure about this?" Issei asked. He felt his cock twitch with need.

"Yes, go ahead," Yasaka said in ecstasy.

"Ok." Issei had a serious look on his face determine to please the elf princess. He took a hold of his cock, placing the head of it at her entrance. He then planted his hands down on either side of the woman and thrust in.

He pushed his cock through the tight wet walls that hugged his dick. Issei shut his eyes and moaned. He lowered himself down on top of the woman as she wrapped her arms around him.

He started to move inside of her. The sweet warmth of the elf's pussy had Issei grunt with every thrust of his cock. "Yasaka, you feel so good…ah." His cock pushed against her walls into her womb.

Yasaka arched her back. She felt her body bounced up from every thrust of Issei's cock. "Ah, yes…keep doing me just like that." She turned her head to the side as she moaned over and over again. "Uh, yes…I love this feeling."

Issei cupped Yasaka's left breasts; with his other hand he grabbed the side of her right boob. He lowered her mouth to the right nipple and sucked on it. Yasaka moaned louder as she felt her body heat up even more.

Issei rolled his tongue over the nipple. He squeezed the large breast to have the nipple and the rest of the tit rise up. He pressed his tongue onto the top of the nipple. He continued by plainly sucking on the nipple until it got hard.

Heavy moans came from the elf. Issei kept up his pounding. His balls slapped against her entrance. Yasaka's inner walls tightened around his member. Her juices poured down her hole to further lubricate Issei's dick.

Issei moved his tongue from the right nipple all the way over to the left. He wrapped his mouth around the second nipple and started to suck it. The heated mouth hardened the nipple.

Issei's pace quickened. His member was throbbing like crazy ready to explode. He took his mouth off the breasts. "I'm about to cum again." He moved even faster. He slammed his dick in one last time, blasting his cum inside her.

Yasaka screamed. Both of them were breathing heavily. Yasaka opened one of her eyes, looking down at the boy. "It seems like you're still hard, Issei."

Issei opened his eyes. "Yeah, sorry."

Yasaka smiled. "It's alright, you're still very young so you have a lot of energy."

Issei pulled out of her with his still erected cock, letting his cum roll out of her. He sat up on his knees. "So what do we do now?"

"I still have one hole you haven't tried yet," the fox lady woman said. She picked herself back up and went over to a tree. She pressed her hands on the tree, bending over to expose her soft round ass to the boy. "Try using my back hole."

"But I don't have any lube with me," Issei said.

Yasaka looked back at him. "Its fine, your cock is covered in my juices to make it easier, besides we yokai women have much looser buttholes than humans. So just stick it in." She wigged her ass a little to get the boy arouse.

Issei stood up and walked up to the woman. He stared at the woman's hot ass and felt himself get hot all over his body. He took a hold of her hips as he lined up his cock between her cheeks.

He slowly pushed his dick up her asshole. Yasaka arched her back as she screamed. Issei let himself settle into the tight warmness of the back hole. He released a slow groan. His cock twitched ready to go.

"Go ahead and move, Issei," Yasaka said.

Issei slowly pulled a third of his cock out of her and then slowly thrust back in. He repeated over and over again at a steady pace. His waist pushed against her soft cheeks that felt so warm and inviting around his cock.

"Ah, Yasaka…your butt feels so good," Issei moaned. He grunted from every thrust while Yasaka moaned from the slow, but steady pounding. His eyes were close again as he felt the pleasure of the elf's body.

"Yes, yes…Issei, fuck me, give it to me harder," Yasaka cried.

Issei picked up his pace to slam into her harder and faster. "Ah, ah, ah…." Sweat poured down their bodies. "I'm going to cum, uh…" Issei slammed his cock in. His final load shot up her ass. Yasaka let out a scream.

Issei pulled out his limp cock from Yasaka's ass. He fell down on his butt, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Yasaka." His cum dripped out of the woman's ass.

"You're very welcome," Yasaka stated with a smile.

 **This is a filler chapter that is a lemon that involved Yui, Yasaka and Tiamat. As mentioned above, there's three more for Yui. I have one of the scenarios, I just don't know where to put it. For now, I will put Rias's peerage as Issei's is basically set in stone now.**

 **Rias's Peerage**

 **King: Rias Gremory**

 **Queen: Akeno Himeijima**

 **Bishop (mutation piece): Gasper Vladi**

 **Bishop 2: LeFay Pendragon**

 **Knight 1: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Knight 2: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1: Koneko Toujou**

 **Rook 2: Rossweisse**

 **Pawn: Bikou**

 **Yeah. The Vali Team(minus Vali) are Rias's remaining pieces. I knew that if I didn't get some ideas or anything like that, I'd use them as Issei's peerage but since I had ideas, well you get the point. Enjoy this filler/lemon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Chapter 17

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HIGH SCHOOL DXD. I only own my original characters Dani, Ally and Yui Bael. The first chapter in the Asia arc. This will be shorter than what actually happened. Good news. A few weeks from today, I'll be a high school graduate. I did it, mom. Anyway, back to the disclaimer. If I did own any of this, Vali would've been a female just to add more of a comical feeling.**

 **A few days since Issei's family arrived**

"I wish Vali would have brought up the news before my family arrived. I would've come up with a better plan than what we have right now. Hey Vali. I'm skipping class today. My mind just needs a rest. If I don't get a rest then I'll have a migraine from hell." Issei says before just walking out of his home, heading for the business district.

He heads for one of Kuoh's best parks, and takes a seat at a bench near a fountain. He reaches for an American penny then tosses it into the fountain. 'I freaking wish that my task of finding this half-breed nun would be a lot easier.' Issei thought. All of a sudden, he sensed something that was so pure, he just wanted to protect it. Contrary to all the fairy tale that involved dragons, their job was to protect the pure and innocent. He also smelled another part about the girl. Even though it was dormant, he smelled that she was also part dragon.

"Uwaaa. I can't believe that I'm such a klutz. That's the tenth time I've fallen down." the nun said. From where Issei was, he could see the white panties as her outfit's bottom half literally lifted up, defying all logic(yeah I know what happened was pure anime logic but still, just wanted to point it out). Issei then noticed that the girl's suitcase opened up, so he decided to start helping her pick the clothing up.

"Thank you for helping me pick up my things. What's your name kind stranger?" the nun asked. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I live here in Kuoh so I know my way around. Are you hungry? If so I know of a good place to eat." Issei said. He then heard the girl's stomach growling. "I take it that that's a yes to my offer, come on. Let's go. He led her to the nearest burger joint in Kuoh, which was a McDonald's. He ordered three crispy chicken snack wraps with chipotle sauce on the inside, a large fry and a large drink of Dr. Pepper, while the nun had a Big Mac. They sat down at a table to eat.

"How do I eat this?" the nun asked. "You just pick it up with your hands and take a bite out of it. I would recommend having a fork on hand for the stuff that spills out while you eat. By the way, what's your name. I gave you mine so it would only be polite if you gave me yours." Issei said. "My name is Asia." the nun, now known as Asia, said.

They finished eating their respective meals. He then went back to the park, where they encountered a boy who was in pain. Asia went over to the boy and used her sacred gear to heal him. The boy then left. "You have a wonderful talent. You said that you're a nun. Is that the reason why?" Issei asked. "Yes but I'm an excommunicated nun." Asia replied. "If I may ask, why are you excommunicated?" Issei asked. "In order to say that, I'd have to tell you my life story." Asia said. "I've got time." Issei said. "It begins with when I was born. I was born to a single mother, and given to the Church. I don't remember a lot about my mom and I never knew my dad. I was given a sheltered life in the church when they saw the sacred gear I had could heal anyone. One day a devil came to me and he was dinged up badly. I felt so bad for him that I healed him." "Excuse me for a moment. I'm sorry to interrupt but did he look like this." Issei said. He held up a picture of Diadora Asteroth. "Yes. That's the man who I helped out." Asia said. "Alright. The picture is extremely clear to me then. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he hired the stray exorcist to hurt him, and have you healed. He wanted to have you excommunicated so that you could be his. He has an extremely weird fetish for holy maidens and nuns. His peerage is comprised of excommunicated Church members. I was lucky that he hasn't found you a second time. When I find him, I'm shoving a shitload of holy water up his ass to watch him bleed out. I'm going to then chop off his legs and shove them so far up his ass that he'll be begging for mercy but he won't. HE. MUST. SUFFER." Issei said appearing extremely pissed off.

"Oh my god! He intentionally got hurt just to excommunicate me from the Church. You know what. Fuck him!" Asia said, flaring a bit of dragon aura. 'Oh shit, she's part dragon and she doesn't even know it. I think I know what her father was and why her mother was single.' Issei thought.

"Asia, calm down. It's not right for someone as innocent as you to be so angry. I also figured out the story of how you came to be. I won't tell you right now but I'll give you a choice. It does demand a little bit of an explanation. You see, I'm an Ultimate class devil. My real name is Issei Bael. I'm part dragon and part devil. I believe that your father was a Sprite Dragon and your mother was a human. The reason why you never met your father was because he was killed and your mother put a sealing spell on you so no one figured out what you are, unless their level was higher than the spell used. You're worth one bishop from me, but either a mutation piece and a bishop or a Queen piece from a high class devil." Issei said.

"Issei, give me time to think about your offer. You can offer protection from the guy who got me excommunicated, right?" Asia asked. "Absolutely. I believe I can make sure he doesn't come near you again. I believe the spell used on you was meant for an ultimate class being to break it easily. If I can't then my mother could remove it because she understands magic better than I do. I'll take you to the church here and if at any point you need me, just say my name." Issei says. He then hands Asia a summoning paper that has draconic energy on it. "Thank you for your kindness Issei." Asia said.

 **Alright. I finished this on Wednesday morning. Out of the three Asia chapters planned, this is chapter 1. Next chapter will focus on the finding out about the sacred gear remover, and the rescuing of Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. The final chapter will focus on rescuing Asia, and laying a little smackdown on Diadora. I'm sorry but I just WANT to unleash fury on the guy. But I will hold back a lot until THAT event.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Lucia**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **I will still have Ally be a member of Issei's harem, and now a few lemons where Yui will be involved. Yeah, I'm planning a MILF only lemon.**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Lucia, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Tsubaki, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yui(yeah I know that she's married to Tannin but I don't give a flying fuck and neither does Tannin)(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy hell. I'm back on track after deleting the old chapter four. My first thing to do after I get this chapter finished is to fix up the areas with Xiao in them. On top of that, it's a not so beautiful Sunday for Michigan in May. Yeah, all thanks to the possibility of snow showers. Goddamn it. Leave us be Winter. I'm trying to not stray from the path that I have worked on, and with TYZO helping me out. Thanks for giving me help, I appreciate it. Well now. On to part 2 in the Asia arc.**

 **Later, at home**

"Excuse me Issei. Did you come across the nun while you were out? Answer truthfully because I can read you like a book." Vali said. "Yeah I came across her. By the way, I also came across a high ranking devil. Someone who's extremely below me. It reeked of tainted holiness. I'm assuming that it's Ajuka's younger brother." Issei said.

"That's weird. Ajuka told us that his brother was supposed to be serving community service in the Underworld for the next three days. I must tell Ajuka that his brother ditched his responsibilities." Vali said. "Do no such thing. I know why he's here. He's here for Asia, and I'm not letting him get her. She's too innocent and deserves better than him. We're moving up our plans. Ehh, on second thought, inform Ajuka that I'm kicking his brother's ass. If he wants to try and stop me then he can be my guest. He must be punished for the crIME HE HAS DONE AGAINST THE CHURCH!" Issei shouts.

"What will the plan be?" Vali asked. "Here's what we're going to do. Alright, first. We need a diversionary team to lure Raynare and her friends outside. Vali, you must take care of that. Chifuyu and Run will take point on the infiltration unit. They have the more advanced firepower. Light the stray exorcists up. Dani, she can be the scout and inform us of any changes that happen. She's a soldier. It's what she does. Yasaka, Tiamat, Kuroka, Katase, Murayama, and Aika will keep perimeter watch. Their job is to look for Diadora and his peerage. I need to get Asia and make sure that she is safe. Alright, any objections?" Issei asked.

"No sir." was the reply from everyone else in the room. "Good. Dani, inform the school that you can't come into work due to the flu. The fact that it's Wednesday and the flu lasts around five days puts you in good shape. Keep in mind that" "That stealth is of the utmost importance. Nothing I've never heard in the Navy SEALS. Be back in a few days. And don't worry, I'll keep you informed of all activity." Dani said.

"Alright then. Let's go to school." Issei says. They begin to walk to school with a plan for either tomorrow or the day after, ready to help.

(Scene Change)

"Alright, everything looks normal. No changes for the past two hou-. Wait. The nun seems to be running. I better inform Issei about this." Dani says. She reaches for her magic communications circle. "Issei, there's been a change. The nun is running. I do not know why. It looks like she's heading for the park. Permission to intercept?" Dani asks. "Granted. Keep her occupied for as long as possible. I'll be in the park as soon as I can. Out." Issei replied. The link then closed. Dani jumps off the roof moving at high speed to get to where Asia is.

 **In the park**

"I hope that Lady Raynare stopped following me. I don't wish to help people who kill innocent people." Asia says crying. "Hello there, and why might you be crying?" a soft female voice said. "I'm crying because of my past." Asia replied. "Now I honestly know that that's not true nun. I've been around for over 300 years, so I can read anyone like a book. Please tell me what's wrong. I will not hurt you and if anyone is after you, I will not let them get ahold of you. It's what I'm trained for." the lady says. "Excuse me but what is your name?" Asia asked. "My name is Dani Thompson but people call me Dani. Before you ask, yes I'm a friend of Issei's." Dani said. "My name is Asia, Asia Argento." Asia replied. "Well Asia, come with me. Let's get something to eat and have a little fun at the arcade." Dani said.

 **After a day of fun**

"Thank you for the first day I've ever had fun Dani. It was wonderful. I just don't want to go back to the Church. This one guy killed an innocent soul all because he summoned a devil. I don't want to be influenced by someone like that." Asia said. "Give me a moment Asia. I have to talk to Issei. Hey Issei change in plans. We're going tonight. Meet me there in twenty." Dani said.

"Hello Dani, it's been a while." a new voice said. "Ahh, Raynare. I take it you came for Asia?" Dani asked. "Yes I did. Be there as soon as possible. They're going to extract her sacred gear tonight. I don't want to lose one of my four friends. I have to keep up the charade if Kalawerner and Mittelt don't want to be killed." Raynare said. "It's alright. I understand. Hey Asia, hang tight. Issei will get you out safe." Dani says. "I'll hold out, for Issei." Asia replies.

 **Twenty minutes later, At the church**

 **"** Alright, you know the plan. Diversion go." Issei says.

"Hey you shit headed crows, I've got a nice piece of Lucifer. They say it's good around this time of year. Come get sum." Vali says. Three fallen angel women dart after her. "They took the bait. Orimura siblings, start killing." Issei says. "What? We're supposed to kill them. Why?" Run asked. "They're stray exorcists. They deserve nothing short of death." Issei said. "I can't kill. They only reason I'd kill is if-. YOU TRIED LAYING A HAND ON MY CHIFUYU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH SO PAINFUL, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NOT A STRAY EXORCIST!" Run shouts. "Damn, my sister goes from completely innocent to a full on yandere in ten seconds. I guess I was wrong." Chifuyu said.

Suddenly psychotic laughter and sadistic sentences could be heard all around the church. "Oh god, that's not going to be a pretty sight when we go back into the church." Kalawarner said. "Hi girls, you miss me?" Vali asks. "We missed you Vali. Thank you so much for saving us from Kokabiel. We didn't want to be here doing his bidding but he forced us to come. The new replacement for Dohnaseek is going to be removing her sacred gear in a little bit so we need to hurry." Mittelt said. "Alright, I'll save you, on one condition. Serve Rias Gremory as her pawns." Vali said. "We'd rather serve Rias Gremory than be killed for betrayal!" was all that came out of the three fallen women. "Good choice," Vali replied. "Now let's go save Asia." she continued.

 **Next chapter is the final in the Asia Arc. After that is the Familiar Forest and Riser Arc. Haha. Best friend gives former friend the ass kicking of his life. Well, 13 days plus two half days till I graduate. June 7 is my graduation date. I will get more chapters for the story done over summer, due to being more free than what I am right now. I realized a mistake I made in the last chapter with Rias's peerage. I forgot to add our favorite fallen angels. I also forgot that Issei does have a few nicknames courtesy of Tannin. The Nuclear Dragon, The Meltdown Dragon, and the True Dragon of Destruction.**

 **Rias's Peerage**

 **King: Rias Gremory**

 **Queen: Akeno Himeijima**

 **Bishop (mutation piece): Gasper Vladi**

 **Bishop 2: LeFay Pendragon**

 **Knight 1: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Knight 2: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1: Koneko Toujou**

 **Rook 2: Rossweisse**

 **Pawn x2: Bikou**

 **Pawn x2: Raynare**

 **Pawn x2: Mittelt**

 **Pawn x2: Kalawerner**

 **Well, this is War Historian. BOOM, CONFETTI. Go JIMMIE and GO CHASE ELLIOT.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Sunday where I am, my two favorite racing drivers lost, but I'm feeling generous and decided to post two still don't own High School DxD. I still own Yui and Ally Bael, and Dani Thompson. Well, it's time for Chapter 19. The rescue of Asia. Let's go.**

 **Issei Pissed Off**

 **Outside the front door of the Church**

"Alright, Vali just got contacted by Vali. He rescued the three fallen angels, so we're clear to go ahead with the next phase of the operation. We rescue Asia." Issei says. They blast the doors of the church and rush in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't some shitty devils. Here to rescue the nun. Well you're too late. By the time you get through me, the nun will already be dead. AHAHAHA-guah." a stray exorcist said laughing, then getting launched. "Holy hell, Issei. I think that that's a new launch record for a devil. Three miles up." Katase said.

"Alright, calm down. Murayama, blast the area in front of the pews. Do not go overboard." Issei said. Murayama did as she was told, wiping out everything from the front pew to the wall. Revealing a staircase in a secret passage. They ran down the stairwell.

"Stop, don't remove my gear." Asia pleaded. "No I won't little girl. Nobody tells the fallen angel Daimion how to do his job. Not even a lowly human. Now shut your fucking whore mouth and be a good little whore." the fallen angel, now known as Daimion, said.

"Now that's no way to treat a young lady. I thought that even a fallen angel would have more manners. Please give me the girl and her sacred gear, then I won't have to kill you." Issei said.

"I think that I'd rather please Kokabiel than surrender to you. Now with this sacred gear, I'll- gahk." Damion says as he gets injured. Damion then retreats to a safer place, and Issei then gets the young lady down. He notices that her life force is draining away. "Murayama, Katase. Get this girl's sacred gear back. Please don't ask for a reward because I just don't want to see this girl die. She was sheltered, and she needs to experience life like she never has." Issei said. The girls then replied, "Yes Issei."

Murayama and Katase then chased after the rouge fallen. It was at that point that the sisters started talking in a very sadistic manner, "Fallen Angel, we're gonna get you. And we're going to dissect you slowly and painfully after we steal back the nun's gear."

At this point, the fallen was shaking in something he hasn't felt since World War II. Fear. Fear from being killed by a devil. "What the hell am I feeling? I'm not supposed to feel fear. I'm an all-mighty fallen angel." he said to himself.

At that exact moment, the heavenly duo, as Vali called them, found the pitiful excuse of a fallen angel. "Ahh, we found you fallen angel. Time to kill you. Such a shame that we can't have a bit more fun for trying to kill a fellow dragon. We'll be taking her sacred gear now and you will die." Katase said. Murayama then gets a sword out and stabs the fallen in the heart and then in the head.

"Quickly, grab the rings and get them to Issei." Katase said.

Murayama grabs the two rings and teleports back to Issei.

"Issei, here's the nun's sacred gear. I honestly wish that this never happened to her. She was too innocent." Issei said. "Here, Issei. It's her sacred gear." Murayama said, handing him her sacred gear. "Thank you Murayama and Katase. I honestly think that you two are the most sympathetic, and sadistic, girls I've ever met. I'm glad that I met you two though. Now, let's bring back Asia here and go home." Issei says.

He then sets a mutation bishop piece on Asia, says the reincarnation chant, and then feels a massive surge in power right next to him. Issei then looks down at the nun and sees something that confirms what he was discussing with the nun earlier. He sees the pupils in her eyes slit, showing her dragon eyes, and feels electricity just radiating from the girl. At the same time he feels the presence of a pureblooded devil, and immediately teleports, with Asia still in hand, to the devil's location.

"Alright, my lovely Asia, I'm coming to make you mine." a dark blue haired devil says. " **Ya know. I always knew you were an extreme pervert. I can't fucking wait to do this to you. After all, a man treats his woman, or women, with respect. He doesn't treat them as mere toys. It's why I fucking hate Riser, and why I'm going to punish you to the utmost extreme. Don't even try to pull the whole 'Ajuka Beelzebub is my brother' crap because ALL of the Maou are scared to lay even a finger on me, because of my parents. Don't even try asking for me to trade her. She's a dragon and she needs to be protected from beings as corrupted as you. So Burn. Alright Yasaka. Burn him bad enough that he gets a scar on his back. I don't feel like doing anything like that today.** " Issei said in an extremely pissed off voice.

"With pleasure my Master." Yasaka said in a loving tone. The former Yokai Leader then burned the 'poor' devil on his back. After she heard him scream out for three minutes, she decided that the boy had had enough and extinguished her fire. But for added fun, she made salt appear out of nowhere, just making the shithead suffer. "Issei will be extremely pleased at that. Maybe he'll give me a much needed muscle massage and take care of little Kunou for a bit as a reward. I've been needing some true girl time. Maybe hang out with my mother-in-law at a resort." Yasaka said to herself, basically brainstorming ideas. The burned devil then teleported out while writhing in excruciating pain. He also sensed the change in the nun, noticing her eyes, power, and above all, her teeth. Her teeth had fangs. He saw what she truly was. The girl was a dragon. He really wanted to kill the second heir to the Bael clan now.

 **Well. It's 12:21 am and I'm still up. I'm fucking pissed because two drivers in NASCAR just finished 1st and 2nd, god damn it Penske, go stay in Indycar, where you belong. Anyway, I spent a little more time on Diadora's painful scene than intended. Maybe next time, Issei will rip off the boy's balls, and forcibly turn him into a woman. Yeah, I'm going to make Issei turn the punk into a woman, have Issei rape the female version of Diadora, just to give the kid a taste of his own medicine. PM me or leave a review for a female name for the female version of Diadora.**

 **Rias's Peerage**

 **King: Rias Gremory**

 **Queen: Akeno Himeijima**

 **Bishop (mutation piece): Gasper Vladi**

 **Bishop 2: LeFay Pendragon**

 **Knight 1: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Knight 2: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1: Koneko Toujou**

 **Rook 2: Rossweisse**

 **Pawn x2: Bikou**

 **Pawn x2: Raynare**

 **Pawn x2: Mittelt**

 **Pawn x2: Kalawerner**

 **Well, this is War Historian. BOOM, CONFETTI.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I still don't own DxD. I also don't own Lucia. She belongs to Legendarywarlock. I still own Yui, Ally and Dani. I originally planned to start this chapter earlier today, but I had things to do around the house. This chapter has Lucia making her appearance and Asia will get a female Sprite Dragon as her familiar. Don't ask why I made her have a female dragon as a familiar, it'll save me time. Lucia is a hybrid like Dani, served in the US military since the beginning, and retired only a few days later. So let's get started.**

 **One week after fallen angel incident**

We see Issei and his peerage walking towards the old school building, having received an invitation from his cousin Rias. "I wonder what Rias Gremory looks like?" Asia asked. "Rias is a highly educated woman, but prefers to put reputation above all. Her supposed fiancé is one arrogant Riser Phenex. He's as bad as Diadora in the treatment of his peerage. Granted, they aren't all excommunicated nuns or holy maidens, but he treats a woman like property. If it comes down to it, we're fighting Riser for the right to have me wed my cousin." Issei said. "You. Marrying your- uwah." Asia started to say as she passed out. "This is why I hate Christians. Their whole idea of how humanity came to exist is based off of incest, yet they disapprove of it. Damn hypocrites." Issei said.

The group gets to the old building and enters. They climb up several flights of stairs and see light coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Issei opens the doors and sees one of the 'Great Ladies of Kuoh', Akeno Himejima. "Buchou, our guests are here." Akeno says. "Ahh, Issei-senpai. It's good to see you. Is my sister behaving badly?" a small silver haired girl with a cat braid in her hair says. "It's nice to see you too Shirone, and your sister is behaving really well." he replies. "You know Issei, if it wasn't for your brown hair, I'd say that you were Rias's long lost brother." a blonde haired boy says in a calm tone.

"Sometimes I just want to hit you in the face. Mainly because you don't keep your mouth shut. One of these days, your attitude will have to disappear. Chivalry is not for this day and age Kiba, and you know it." he says. "Come on Issei. He was trained by an actual knight who lived at that time period. Give him a break." a red haired girl said, while stepping out of the shower. "Rias. Two things. First, put some clothes on, and second, it's one thing to be a gentleman in a date, but to do it all the time, nuh uh. No way." Issei says.

 **One lengthy chat later**

"I'm going to tell you this, and please pass it along to Sona, I've reserved this month's trip to the Familiar Forest, so don't try anything. Alright, now that that's done, let's go home." Issei said.

 **Near the park**

"Issei, I smell a group of weak pureblooded vampires nearby. They're attacking a human werewolf hybrid. Shall I dispatch the vamps?" Dani asked. " _Go ahead. I'll be right there._ " Issei replies. Dani uses the element of surprise to catch the four vamps off guard, quickly snapping one of the vampire's necks. She then starts utilizing her military training and easily dispatches the rest of the vampires. The two quickly see a magic circle appear and Issei steps out. "Well, Dani. It looks like we found a pup who has no home. Would you care to have a room and a nice, clean bed?" Issei asked. "What's the catch?" the were asked. "No catch. I just don't want to see a lady be homeless. I'm Issei and the girl who saved you is Dani. What's your name?" Issei asks.

"My name is Lucia. I'm half werewolf and half human. From the scent on her, she seems to be half vampire, one quarter dragon and one quarter devil, and you're half dragon, half devil." Lucia says. "You're right. That's what we are. She's former military and I don't really have any major combat experience like her." Issei said. "Former military. When did you enlist?" Lucia asks. "1776. Served up until June 2011, last military deployment is classified, but I was involved in the humanitarian efforts in Joplin, Missouri. **(1)** " Dani said. "You were in Joplin. What about the Southeast, in late April?" Lucia asks. "Deployed to Tuscaloosa, Birmingham, Tupelo, and Philadelphia, Mississippi. That tornado outbreak was horrific. I haven't seen one like it since April of 1974 **(2)**." Dani replied. "So it looks like we've seen it all. I served with the 101st Airborne during the World Wars, the Marines during Korea and 'Nam, volunteered to help Israel during the height of their issues, and finished my service as a SEAL." Lucia said. "Served as a Marine during the two World Wars, 101st Airborne during Korea and Vietnam, finished service as a SOW-T attached to a SEAL Team. I was chasing the EF-5 that tore through Joplin." Dani said.

"Ok, I'm interrupting your friendly chat because we're going nowhere with the conversation now. Alright Lucia. I'm going to be straight with you. I would like for you to be in my peerage. You can chat with Dani here to your hearts content and get some excellent food, a bed, and a warm shower. What do you say?" Issei asked. "I'm in." Lucia says.

 **Later on**

"Alright Asia, gather around. We're going to get some familiars." Issei says. Asia then moves to where the rest of the group is and they teleport into the familiar forest.

 **The Familiar Forest**

"Yo, Satooji. Come on out. I've got a few friends who need familiars." Issei says. A man who looks like he should be in an insane asylum jumps out scaring Asia and forcing the two former spec ops members to take him to the ground. "Uncle, Uncle, Uncle." Satooji says. "God damn it. We're highly trained and could've killed you. Never sneak up on a SOW-T/SEAL!" the two former military operatives say in unison. The guy then gets up and brushes his experience off. "Alright, lesson learned. Anyway, my name is Satooji and I'm training to be the Familiar Master." the Ash Ketchum wannabe says. "So what type do you want? A strong one? A fast one? One that shoots acid? Or one that uses lightning?" he says. "Ok, you're crazy. Wait. Asia, up there. On that branch, there's a Sprite Dragon. From what I'm seeing, it's a female. She seems to be very attached to your pureness." Issei says. "Ohh, a female Sprite Dragon. I wonder why she's here. Probably senses Issei and the blonde's pure heart. A lethal combination. If that's what you want, perform the contract now. Sprite Dragons are hard to tame when they're adults." the adult kid said.

"Believe me Satooji. She should know firsthand about that. She is a Sprite Dragon after all." Issei says. "Wait, then why isn't she attracting a male of her kind?" Satooji asked. "Since I'm a dragon, I marked her as mine. No male will try and serve as her familiar. So I made sure that the female sensed my power. So she came." Issei said. "Alright, Asia. Perform the ritual." Satooji says. "I hearby make you my familiar, Rain." Asia said. "Rain?" Issei asks. "Rain, something that accompanies lightning." Asia replied.

Lucia and Dani then appear with their familiars. Dani has ahold of a bat, while Lucia has a little wolf in her hands. "Alright, let's get out of here." Issei says. The group then teleports out of the forest.

 **I seriously can't believe that I'm getting this story going like this. For those who are wondering about the events with numbers around them, these were historic tornadoes that occurred.**

 **Number 1 is a Tornado that happened in Joplin, Missouri on this day May 22, 2011. This tornado followed a record setting April 2011 where over 700 tornadoes occurred, leading to number 2, the April 25-28th Super Outbreak. More than 300 tornadoes occurred between the days of April 27-28, fourteen of which were rated EF-4 or higher, devastating the cities of Tuscaloosa and Birmingham, Alabama, and Tupelo and Philadelphia, Mississippi. It broke the record for tornadoes touching down in 24 hours. Originally set during April 3rd, 1974, with 148 tornadoes. Sorry that I'm dragging this on. I got carried away.**

 **Rias's Peerage**

 **King: Rias Gremory**

 **Queen: Akeno Himeijima**

 **Bishop (mutation piece): Gasper Vladi**

 **Bishop 2: LeFay Pendragon**

 **Knight 1: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Knight 2: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rook 1: Koneko Toujou**

 **Rook 2: Rossweisse**

 **Pawn x2: Bikou**

 **Pawn x2: Raynare**

 **Pawn x2: Mittelt**

 **Pawn x2: Kalawerner**

 **Well, this is War Historian. BOOM, CONFETTI.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own DxD. I own Ally, Dani, and Yui. The Riser arc begins. I've been hinting at what Issei will do in this arc. If you don't know yet, you'll find out. Unfortunately, Ravel does start out with Riser's peerage. Sorry for all of the people who wanted her in his peerage right away. He will get her after Riser's battle. If anyone gets the references from last chapter because they went through it, remember that I saw it unfold on live television. I was watching people die but since I knew I couldn't do anything, I watched. Sorry for doing that again. On with the chapter.**

 **Returning from the Familiar Forest**

"Alright. Get rested up for tomorrow. I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." Issei said. He then took a shower, got into his bed and tried getting some sleep. Keynote, 'tried'. Both him and his wife were woken up by the appearance of a magic circle in the room that matched the Gremory family.

"Please Yasaka. Allow Issei to make love to me." Rias asked. "NO! You will calm down, take a seat on the bed, and the three of us will discuss like the rational adults we are. Now, take a deep breath." Yasaka says sternly. Rias does as she is told. She immediately takes a breath in and slowly exhales. "Good. Now what seems to be troubling you?" Yasaka asks. "Well, before I was born, when it was discovered that I was a girl, my family put me in a marriage contract with the Phenex family. Now unlike you Issei, I have no way out of the contract. I don't love Riser Phenex. My family can't allow my contract to break. He moved up the date of the marriage and I was desperate. Can you honestly blame me?" Rias asks. She got so emotional near the end that she broke out in tears.

"My my. You poor girl. Come here and give cousin Yasaka a hug." Yasaka said in her caring mother voice. Rias then walked over to the fox-devil and gave her a hug. "Everything will be alright. Just you wait and see. Issei and I will find a way out for you." Yasaka said.

At that exact moment, another circle appeared with the Gremory symbol, and a girl in silver hair wearing a maid outfit appeared. "I hope that I'm not too late." the maid said. "You're fine you stuck up maid." Yasaka said, in a bit of disgust. "Calm down. I'm just here doing my job. No need to be hostile." the maid replied. "You know Grayfia. With your attitude, I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend. You're too strict. Even for a maid." Issei says. "I'm aware of that but, I came for Rias. She must come with me." Grayfia said. "She's not going anywhere Grayfia. She's staying here and getting a good nights rest. If your family wants to get her, you'll have to bust through my parents and my peerage." Issei says. "Understood. By the way, if possible, when this thing blows over, please treat me to a date." Grayfia says.

The rest of the night, and following school day were uneventful. After school was a different matter. All of Issei's peerage and most of Rias's peerage were in the club room. "Ok, ok, Rias. You have our groups gathered, now what's so important. Wait. Oh, that. Well if things get bad, get next to me. Your cousin will protect you." Issei said.

"Ah, it's been such a long time since Riser's been to the human world. Rias, Riser's come to take you back to the Underworld." a blonde haired man said emerging from a magic circle enveloped with fire. "Damn it Riser. Your family has really spoiled you if you're referring to yourself in the third person. By the way, you WILL NOT touch her." Issei says, emphasizing the will not. "It's been a while you half breed filth. Never the less, Riser will have Rias as his bride." the arrogant yakitori said.

"You know what, fuck you you little fried up piece of yakitori. I could easily kick your ass six ways from Sunday. By the way I'll take Ravel off your-" "No you won't. The final decision on that rests with Riser and Riser says no." Riser says. "Damn it. Where's Grayfia when you need her? She should be here by now." Issei says. Just then, Issei feels a powerful energy signal emerge. "Sorry I'm late. I had to hit Rias's brother on the head. Now Riser behave. Issei is a Bael and you'll treat him as such. Believe me, you'd be WAY outta your league. After all he's ' **The Dragon of Destruction** '." Grayfia said.

"Finally you show up, Grayfia. Would it be alright if I punch him in the face, he honestly disgraced me. Calling me a half breed filth." Issei says. "Alright, but only one punch." Grayfia says. "Heh, he can't hit Riser that-" Riser never got to finish his sentence as he had received a full blown punch to the face that would make John Cena proud. Issei hit Riser so hard that he flew around the world three times before landing back in the ORC room. All Issei could say was, "I think I put a little too much into the punch." "You think!" was the response from everyone else.

Timeskip

"The tea made by Issei's bishop is very superb." Riser says. Ten minutes prior, he just woke up from a true knock out blow. Riser was placed on the couch opposite of Rias and Issei. "Well thank you sir. I make excellent tea because I've been making it since before you were born." Yasaka says with a bit of venom in her voice. "Yasaka, please keep calm and go take care of our daughter. Tell Vali and Tia-chan to come here though. Id love to see the look on this arrogant punk's face on who I have in my peerage." Issei says. "Yes my darling." Yasaka replies.

The former Youkai Queen teleports out of the room. However two more magic circles appear and out steps Issei's queen piece and one of his rooks. "Hey Issei. Wait. What's going on?" Vali asks. "I'm supposed to be married to this arrogant asshole." Rias says. "Oh Rias dear. You wound me with words like that. Besides, this marriage is for the good of our species. The reincarnated filth are getting more numerous by the month while pureblooded devils are dying out." Riser says. "I will not marry you. I'd rather marry my cousin Issei over you. He's a lot nicer to me and doesn't treat me like a piece of property." Rias says while hiding behind her cousin. Dani and Lucia just happen to walk in on the meeting and quickly get into a striking stance.

"Oh great. It's this walking piece of wasted space." Dani says. "Wait, you know this guy Dani." Issei asked. "Unfortunately I do Issei. After World War II, he came up to me at my rural home at Midway Island and tried getting me into his peerage. Fortunately, I had some flashbangs, holy water and other things to use on him. I retreated to a US military base and never saw him again until now. Fortunately, you're my master Issei and I wouldn't have it any other way." Dani said.

"Great. This just shows how much of a playboy Riser is. So that means that I won't regret me saying this. Riser, I hearby challenge you to a Rating Game for my cousin's hand in marriage. As a bonus, if I win, I get Ravel in my peerage. If I lose, my peerage is yours." Issei says.

"Is this all your peerage is? That bishop who made the tea, two pawns, a rook and a queen? Unfortunately for you, Riser has a full set." Riser says. All of a sudden, a group of fifteen ladies appears behind the couch Riser was sitting in. "Gee, looks like you went for quantity over quality. I went for both. I have fourteen members in my group. Just to see your face on who they are, I'll tell you the names of the ones you saw. My queen is Valiana Lucifer, wielder of Divine Dividing. My first bishop, Former Youkai Queen Yasaka Bael. My rook is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. My two pawns you see here are true war veterans, Dani Thompson and Lucia Maxwell. Since all of my pieces were mutation pieces, and some events fell into place, my peerage is my harem but they're also extremely strong. Two of my peerage can stop thousands of nuclear weapons in mid-flight. I also found two descendants of the heavenly dragons. I won't reveal the rest. We fight tomorrow. By the way, don't do anything stupid, such as bringing in one of your brothers into a jam you're in. You'll be forced to resign if you do and your peerage gone." Issei says.

"Alright, Riser accepts the terms. But since this is your first honest Rating Game, I have the experience advantage." Riser arrogantly says. "If you even once touched up on my file, you could easily see that I've went back in time and led an entire regiment of Marines on Iwo Jima and Okinawa. Not once did I lose a soldier under my command. I'm a war veteran. Show some respect." Issei says.

Riser stood there, shocked. His former friend, went back in time and served in World War II, and Riser never knew. "A Rating Game is nothing like the real thing. Hell. While your parents were safe behind friendly lines in the Civil War, mine served at the front. They served alongside Sirzechs and the current Maou. So I suggest you go and get what little sleep you can, and may the odds never be in your favor." Issei said.

Riser immediately got with his peerage and teleported back to his home. Ravel was the only one who stayed behind. "The fact that you're a true gentleman and treat your peerage, no, your lovers and wife with compassion and respect is the reason why I like you. To be honest, we'd have more of a chance at true love than Riser's Snowball's chance in hell at winning tomorrow. To be honest, I'm attracted to you not because you're part dragon or because of how strong you are. It's because you know how women like me should be treated." Ravel says. She immediately leans into Issei's face and kisses him on the lips. To be honest, the demi-drake didn't expect that so he was shocked and breathless. The two then end it after a minute of passionate kissing. "Wow. I always thought that rumor about Phenex women having the ability to truly kiss a man was just a rumor. Looks like I was dead wrong." Issei says. "Kick my brother's ass, just don't kill him. He is family after all." Ravel says. The blonde who's about the height of Rias then teleports back home leaving those who are still there speechless, except Issei. "So, who wants dinner?"

 **I planned to have Ravel be OOC because 1) I'm the author of this fan fiction, and 2) I dislike Ravel being a tsundere. I don't want Issei to have a typical harem. I think the tsundere would be Kunou because she's his daughter. She's going to be attracted to him being a dragon, ect. Alright. I didn't get many reviews last chapter and I do appreciate some good reviews. Before you ask, yes. Ravel is a bit older. She gets schooling from home, and will transfer after Issei kicks Riser's ass. I may need a bit of help with the fight scenes involving peerage on peerage combat. I can take care of Riser vs. Issei. PM me of you want to accept that responsibility.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Lucia Maxwell**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Lucia, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah I don't own DxD, Chifuyu and Ichika 'Run' Orimura. They belong to their respective owners. Alright. I'm in need of help. I'm going to be busy all week this week. Exams and all that are next Monday and Tuesday. I graduate next Tuesday evening. This is the last story update for now. I'm thinking of replacing Bikou with Madoka Orimura in Rias's peerage. Alright. Issei gets to choose his battlefield. Being a war vet himself, maybe he'll go truly historic on us. By the way, I never honestly hinted at Riser's peerage. I was debating whether or not to go with an Original Kick-Ass peerage or not, so I decided against it. Too much time for that to take place. I'm going to Cedar Point on Saturday so I'll make the next chapter then. I'm also going to have a poll on my profile for the next lemon chapter. Choices will be simple. Dragon orgy, taking Serafall and Sona, a naughty cat and dirty bird, the werewolf and vampiress duo, or the Orimura siblings. Enough of me droning on, FEET FIRST INTO HELL. But first, a quick answer to a review.**

 **Dxdfan: I was raised with loose morals. I do like your review though. Think about it this way though. If you've been reading up to this point, you already went through a lemon involving incest. I did initially warn about it. If I came across a couple IRL who was like that, I'd just be polite and say hello, and basically mind my own business. Now since this is DxD and Issei as well as his younger sister and daughter are both dragons and devils, the females are attracted to him a lot more than normal.**

 **The Day After**

"Well, this is going to be an eventful night. But it's also going to be an ass-kicking." Dani says, practicing her hand-to-hand combat training with Lucia. "Ya know Dani, you're like the Spartans from HALO. If you didn't have the fangs and had augmentations, I'd say that you're a Spartan." Lucia said. "Same goes for you my pretty wolf." Dani replied back, getting the hybrid to blush. "You certainly have a way with words, my vampiress." Lucia said.

"Alright girls, enough flirting with each other. Focus on what's going on tonight. Anyone know of a place to use as a map that holds value?" Issei asked. "I do. IS Academy. You guys said that it doesn't exist here, right. Chifuyu and I know the place like the back of our hands." Run said. "I thought that your head was as solid as a brick?" Chifuyu asked. "It normally is. But since I had to literally go through hell with those schoolgirls, or fangirls, I had to learn the place's design, layout. The whole damn thing basically is drilled in my head." Run said.

"Wow, I guess that your life was extremely rough on you in your home dimension." Issei said. "Damn right. I had seven girls who constantly were gunning for my affection. They had access to the most powerful weapon on top of that. Unfortunately for them, I had my eyes on someone a bit older." Run says. "I swear that it better not be Maya, Tabane, Meusel or Squall. Especially not the last two. If that's the case, they'll be dead in a month." Chifuyu said. "It's none of the above Chifuyu. Does it narrow the field down a bit?" Run asked. By the way, I recieved this on the doorstep this morning." Run pointed out a bouquet with her name on it. The name of the sender was blank which was a problem for Chifuyu. "Issei, can we have a chat?" Chifuyu asked, looking pissed off to high hell.

"Listen Chifuyu. I know of two people in the Underworld who made most or all of their peerage submit to them in bed before joining. The arrogant playboy we're facing tonight, Riser and the brother of a Maou, Diadora Astaroth. Either way we have a problem. I will give you permission to kick Riser's ass for me and prove how damn strong and terrifying a woman can be. If it's Diadora, you can personally tell the whole Supernatural world watching to keep away from your sister. Just make sure that a fucked up Riser is in the background." Issei said.

Chifuyu suddenly had an extremely sadistic smile on her face that would easily make Akeno want her to teach her the sadist's ways of life. 'I'm going to make the Underworld shit itself. This will be **FUN**.' she thought. "Hey Chifuyu, remind me to never have you alone in the same room as Akeno. I think she'd enjoy your company way too well." Issei said. "Noted Issei. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a large mess to make with a number of training dummies." Chifuyu replied.

 **Night of the Rating Game match**

" **Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My Name is Grayfia Lucifuge, head maid of the Gremory Clan, and tonight's announcer for the Rating Game match between rookie Issei Bael and Riser Phenex. Due to being the challenger, Issei got to pick the field for the game and Issei chose Midway Atoll as the location(i would've chosen Pearl due to my family tie to it, 3rd cousin lost on the Arizona). The Bael peerage will be on the Main Island and Riser Phenex's peerage will be on Sand Island. You have one hour to discuss strategy. Starting now."** Grayfia announced.

"Alright. Chifuyu and Run, you have the Infinite Stratos units. Control the airspace. Dani and Lucia, you're former Spec ops. Create chaos on Sand Island. Tiamat, you're the unstoppable Dragon. Defend our island at all costs. Yasaka, guard Asia. Murayama and Katase, you're our front lines. Hold them back. There's only two ways to get here. Fly or swim. Vali, your job is to take care of Aika's cousin. She's a real blast so be on your feet. The rest will stick with me. While it would be fun to end this farce before it begins, let's enjoy it a little." Issei says. " _Issei, we have transport to Sand Island at the shipyards. They look to be PT-Boats._ " Chifuyu radioed in. "Good job scouting Chifuyu. Remember, lock down that airspace. There will be friendlies in the skies so don't risk friendly fire too early on. Ok?" Issei asked. " _Yes sir._ " Chifuyu replied.

 **"Begin the match."** Grayfia announced.

Run and Chifuyu wasted no time to complete their initial objectives. "Well, if it isn't some lowly beings. You don't deserve to fly in the area of Riser-sama. Ack." Riser's pawn said as she was hit by a metallic fist. "There are three things that I hate. First, I hate arrogance. Second, I hate criminals who cower behind laws designed to protect the perpetrators. **FINALLY, I HATE PEOPLE WHO TRY AND HIT ON MY SISTER, RUN ORIMURA.** Now be a dear and go down." Chifuyu said. Run then came down and shot the hapless pawn in both of her feet and arms. "Don't play with your food, Chifuyu. I thought that I put manners in your head after twenty corrections?" Run asked.

 **"Riser Phenex- 1 pawn retired."** Grayfia announced.

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What the fuck have I awoken?" a blueish green haired teen asked himself. To be saying that he was shitting himself, pissing himself and throwing up all in one motion would be an understatement. 'Oh I know, maybe my brother can protect me?' he thought to himself.

 **Back to the action**

"Here comes the first wave. Ready my twin?" Murayama asked. "Let's burn them to hell." Katase replied. Riser's invasion force consisted of three pawns, a rook and a knight. "My name's Nel, and that's my sister Lle. The other pawn, well I forgot which cat girl twin she is. ( **A/N: I honestly forgot the names of his rooks, knights, and second bishop)** " Nel says. "Are we gonna stand around all day, or are we gonna fight?" Murayama asked. The two twins got into fighting stances. Murayama and Katase then summon two two-sided swords while the two green-haired twins brought out- CHAINSAWS!? "What the actual fuck? Who wields a chainsaw in combat? Unless it's the zombie apocalypse, of course." Katase said. "Riser-sama spoils us." Nel said. "In more ways than one." Murayama grumbled. The four pawns clashed. At first it looked like the loli twins were going to win, that is, until they saw that their chainsaws weren't damaging Katase and Murayama's swords. "What are your swords made out of?" Nel asked. "Oh just some carbon reinforced, Kevlar lined stainless steel sword. Issei honestly spoils us. He's also such a gentleman. Probably the reason why we fell for him, right Katase?" Murayama asked. "Oh yes Murayama. Now you five weak pieces, please go down to end this farce of a marriage." Katase said. "Master Riser loves Rias. Why can't you people see that?" Nel says. "Forgive me, but all of Issei's peerage was raised to believe that women had the right to marry whoever they wanted." Katase said. "That and we don't serve playboys." Murayama added.

 **In the skies**

"Issei, Katase and Murayama need support. Permission to help?" Chifuyu asks. " _Go ahead and engage. Don't take too many hits though._ " Issei replies. "Alright, time to mow the lawn." Run says. The younger version of Chifuyu pulls out an M134 minigun. "Geez Run, when did you become, oh right. You hung out with ex-special forces before we came here, when you were younger. I guess things like that pay off." Chifuyu says. Chifuyu then pulls out her favorite weapon, which also happens to be the same weapon used to destroy literally thousands of nuclear weapons. "Run, take the rook. I'll handle the knight." Chifuyu says. "Alright Chifuyu, you know best." Run replies. Run splits off, leading the rook away from Katase and Murayama. "That's it. Take the bait. Follow the girl in the air." Run said. By chance Run had lured off Xuelen. Run then stops, seeing how far she led the rook away. "Equip knockout rounds. I want to end this quick." Run said.

 **"Riser Phenex- 3 pawns and one knight retired."** was the sudden announcement.

"So cute lady, what's your name?" Run asks. "Xuelen, you Phenex-wannabe." Xuelen said to Run. "I'm no wannabe. This military hardware is worth a lot. Since your master's family is known to be the only ones to manufacture Phoenix tears, they're sold for a high price. This suit is worth maybe six tears. The firepower I have on it can take down any vessel, so maybe 12 tears." Run said. "Time to end this." Run said. She pulled out a sword that looked like the one her older sister had. Without warning, Run had cut Xuelen. "I said that it's time to end this farce. For Lady Venelana." Run said.

 **"Riser Phenex- 1 rook retired."** came the announcement.

"Alright, let's end this farce. All members meet me at Sand Island. We're going full frontal assault." Issei says. " _Hot copy._ " Dani and Lucia replied.

" **Four pawns, 1 rook and 1 knight retired. 1 bishop surrendered.** " said Grayfia.

 **At Sand Island**

"Alright Phenex, give it up. You're literally outnumbered 8:2. I'm giving you the option to surrender. Because if you don't surrender, you face my pawn's wrath. You see, she's extremely overprotective of her younger sister. Run received a bouquet of flowers from an unknown person. Considering that you and Diadora Astaroth are playboys who rape women senseless, it's between you two. So either you surrender or she makes an example out of you. Either way is fine by me." Issei said.

"You think I'll surrender because you threatened me with a woman. Hell no. You think you can just hurt Riser Phene-ack." He started to finish, but was quickly punched by Chifuyu. "I'm glad you didn't surrender, you filthy playboy piece of shit. This will be so brutal that you wish you were a woman who was a lesbian." Chifuyu said. "You can regenerate your powers, then let's see how much I can damage your mind." she continued. Chifuyu then proceeded to slice him up into pieces. Three times, four times, five, six, seven, and an eighth time of evisorating the hapless Phenex devil.

"OK, OK, OK! I FUCKING SURRENDER. PLEASE DON'T LET HER KILL ME." Riser said like a pathetic wimp. "If I ever catch even a word of you having a relationship with a woman outside of your peerage, I'll find a sword that nullifies healing factors and cut off what makes you a man. **IS THAT CLEAR?!"** Chifuyu said in her 'strict as hell' personality. "Yes ma'am. Crystal clear." Riser replied scared as can be.

"Oh, also. Transfer Ravel to my peerage." Issei said. "She's a pawn." Riser replied. "I have a free mutation pawn. I'd recommend transferring her now because she's pissed off." Issei said. "Okay, I'll transfer her to your peerage. Mainly so I don't get burned again." Riser says.

"Alright, Rias is free to marry who she wants to. Ravel, you're in my peerage now. Report to Kuoh Academy tomorrow. You'll be briefed then." Issei shouted.

 **I initially began the story on Memorial Day which was why there was the usage of Midway. I'm a bit of a history freak so yeah. I know the battle was a bit short but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I'm not that great at writing battle scenes but I'll keep trying.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Lucia**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Lucia, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own High School DxD. I also don't own Madoka, Chifuyu or Run Orimura. I own Dani, Ally, and Yui. Started this story on Friday Night. I also worked on this both Saturday morning and night to and from Cedar Point. So far, so good with exams. Let's get going. I'm going to clear this up now before people start asking questions, all members of Issei's peerage, his sister and mother are bisexual.**

 **Day after match**

It's been 24 hours since the fight against Riser Phenex. Twenty four hours since Riser lost his younger sister from his peerage and a scarring ass kicking by the legendary 'Brunhilde' Chifuyu Orimura. After watching the one sided battle of Issei Bael vs the third son of the house of Phenex, all high class devils decided in complete agreement to not pursue Issei's pieces out of the fact that they're completely and utterly terrifying to other peerages. The newest addition to his peerage just happened to be the girl he honestly had hidden feelings for and was in a marriage contract with Issei.

"Issei, it's time to get up. After all, you have a meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer to work out the details of setting up a marriage date with Rias Gremory." the young blonde said. "Ravel, I'm in no rush to marry Rias. They want to forcefully move up the date, they'll fight me for it. Besides, today is more about my family than anything." Issei said. "Oh, that's so sweet my Issei. This is why I fell for you, and why all your other peerage members fell for you." Yasaka says. "So, what are we doing today, Issei?" a young Japanese girl said. "Chifuyu, I know you want to beat up the devil who sent the bouquet, but he's untouchable by devil law due to his older brother. I thought the first time would've made him learn his lesson, but no. He didn't." Issei said.

"Hey, Issei. I have a question." a young version of Issei's mother said as she walked in her brother's room. "Ok what's your question?" Issei asked. "Will I be put into an arranged marriage contract with any house like you were?" Ally asked. "I highly doubt it, Ally. The reason why I was put into one was due to me being a guy. You're the family's 'Special Case'." Issei said. "What does that mean?" Ally asked. "It means mom and dad are really looking out for you in the long run. Those old nobles want to try and pressure you into a forced marriage, I'll fight them for you. You're my sister, and I'll move the Underworld and Earth to keep you safe. Besides, no one pushes a Bael around and gets away with the act. Not even Uncle's pesky mistress, being the bitch she is." Issei says. "So you'd rather marry me than watch me suffer in a loveless marriage?" Ally asked. "Yes Ally. You're like my bishop, you're innocent enough. Dad and I will fight to protect that innocence." Issei replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet of your older brother. I'll tell you this Ally. Your brother is a real gentleman outside of the bedroom and a real beast in bed." Yui said with a little red tint on her face. "Mom, it's bad enough that my peerage will be trying to get my innocent sister to do lewd things with me." Issei said.

"Oh come on Issei. We know what you think of your younger sister. You're like me and Chifuyu. I honestly have feelings for her but also for you. If you don't think I can't tell what you think, then you're dead. Wrong. Damn it Chifuyu, I know you heard me so come out and explain." Run said. "You always know when I'm present, Run. How do you do it?" Chifuyu asked. "Alright, I know you're deviating from the actual question. I'm not extremely dense, so out with it." Run demanded. "Alright, your highness. How long have you had those feelings?" Chifuyu asked. "I've had them since I was actually classified as your brother. Quick question. In our actual family, was that considered normal?" Run asked. "Yes it is actually." Chifuyu replied. "Well anyway, at first, I didn't want to say anything due to the rest of society. But now, due to us being devils, where incest is common in its society, so why not." Run said.

"Hey Issei, if we get the chance, you're taking Run, your sister and I on a double date. I don't care where but you're taking us. Okay?" Chifuyu more or less, demanded. Not wishing to anger the girl who sadisticly cut Riser Phenex like it wasn't a challenge, Issei just simply nodded yes.

"Issei, speaking of which, you need to set up a date for the two of us. I wonder what the Bael clan's prince could do for me before the date and more importantly, after." Ravel purred. 'Holy hell, ow, I'm surrounded by carnivorous women who basically want to fuck me until my brains melt away and come out my ears. Hopefully, my sister has used her dragon form before so I can plow her until her innocence is no more. I also want to do that to Asia but my instincts are telling me to protect both the innocent minds from the world. What do I do?' Issei thought.

"I know that look. Just take the four of them on a date. Keep things as simple as possible. That is if what you're thinking is about Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, and Run going with you on a date. You're a dragon and dragons have harems. You attract all women regardless of being related or not." Yui said. "You know mom, you're really making me feel like a sexual predator. Granted I fucked you senseless but still, you're talking about my younger sister. Before I continue, has she accessed her dragon form?" Issei asked. "Yes, four years ago." Yui said. "Issei, you fucked my wife." Tannin said, a little startled. "Yes father, I did." Issei replied. "I'm ok with it, just ask next time." Tannin said. "Yes father. By the way, could you train my bishop on how to fight. I know that she has a support type sacred gear, but she's also a dragon. She needs the training of a dragon to be fully ready." Issei asked. "I'll train her. Being a dragon that has an affinity for dragons. Now that's rare." Tannin stated. "Why don't you tell your bishop about what's going on with her. By the way, ask her how she likes her steak. If she hasn't eaten steak, I'll fix it medium rare." Yui said as she was fixing breakfast.

Issei walks up the stairs into Asia's room. "Wah, get out, get out, get out!" Asia shouts while throwing objects at Issei. "I'm sorry Asia. I'm honestly used to walking in on these situations that it's commonplace for me not to knock. Anyway, I got news for you. My father is going to train you to harness your dragon powers so that you can help the group. He'll also help you obtain your dragon form, so that way, if you want me to be your only mate, it can make the process a lot easier." Issei says. "Wait what do you mean by easier? Only mate? My brain is gonna overload." Asia says. "Tannin and Ajuka made a special training room that accelerates time. You have three days which will give you the appearance of a twenty one year old woman." Issei says.(think Hyperbolic Time Chamber from DBZ universe, except it can allow people to train longer and, can handle a dragon's power when unleashed, meaning indestructible.)

 **Timeskip of three days**

"Thanks again for the training. It really helped." Asia said to her teacher. "No problem at all Asia, just know this. I knew both your parents and what happened to them was sad. The church always pulls shit like that. Years back, when you two were young, the church had a project called 'The Holy Sword Project'. They round up individuals who were thought to have an affinity with Excalibur when that was a cover. The project was to actually find out how to make artificial wielders. When the one who founded the project had completed his research, he terminated the whole thing and deemed the orphans failures. He had the orphans gassed and killed in a cruelty that equaled the Nazis in World War II. However, one escaped before dying and got resurrected by one Rias Gremory. He is known as Kiba Yuuto today." Tannin said.

Asia sat and listened with intent to the final things Tannin had to say. "I should also say that there's been a coincidence of half-blooded devil born of a descendant of the house of Leviathan. Her original name was Xenovia Leviathan. She was adopted by the strongest female exorcist Griselda Quarta. The Leviathan descendant is trained alongside a half-breed angel who can't fall. Always remember this. The church is always up to something." Tannin stated. "Thanks for all the training and information you've given me. I'll try and put it to work as best I can." Asia replied. "One more thing. Ask Issei for a date involving just dragons. Trust me, when there's an orgy full of dragons, things get serious, quick. Besides, for some reason, Tiamat, Stella, Ally, and yourself will be going into heat, along with Issei. You three can easily handle the burden of having a child. Since you're dragoness, you can easily handle the burden. I wish you girls luck because Issei is a real beast in the bedroom. Just ask his mom." Tannin said casually.

 **I just had a long and tiresome day at Cedar Point. I finished the normal writing at around 10:00 AM eastern time. I couldn't post the story until I either got to a restaurant with Wifi or my home. I'm going to message TYZO about another lemon chapter. Since I forgot to put up the poll, I'm going with The Orgy of Dragons. This is the last chapter from the high school senior whose pen name is War Historian. I will post my next chapter, as a high school graduate between Wednesday and sometime next week.**

 **Issei's peerage**

 **King- Issei Bael**

 **Queen(Mutation Piece)- Valiana Lucifer**

 **Bishop 1- Asia**

 **Bishop 2- Yasaka**

 **Knight 1- Irina Shidou**

 **Knight 2- Xenovia Leviathan-Quarta**

 **Rook 1- Tiamat**

 **Rook 2- Kuroka**

 **Pawn 1- Katase**

 **Pawn 2- Murayama**

 **Pawn 3- Dani**

 **Pawn 4- Aika Kiryuu**

 **Pawn 5- Lucia**

 **Pawn 6- Ichika 'Run' Orimura**

 **Pawn 7- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Pawn 8- Ravel**

 **Issei's harem: Aika, Akeno, Ally, Asia, Chifuyu, Dani(OC), Gabriel, Irina, Koneko, Kunou, Kuroka, LeFay, Lucia, Ophis, Ravel, Rias, Serafall, Sona, Stella(his Leviathan/Dragon hybrid Familiar), Tiamat, Valiana, Xenovia, Yasaka(W.I.P)**

 **Well, this is War Historian, signing off. Go JIMMIE JOHNSON. BOOM, CONFETTI.**


	24. The final chapter from me

**I did it. I graduated from high school. I still don't own DxD. I don't own Lucia or the three Orimuras. They still belong to their respective owners. I still own Ally, Yui, and Dani. Sorry, it's been too long. I've been having writers block for a while. I finally started on the Excalibur Arc. I could really use some help in this arc so please help me.**

 **A few days later**

It's the beginning of the academy's Annual Ball Tournament. Issei the majority of his peerage weren't active participants in the tourney. But they did wish to cheer for the **ORC**. It was a tie game in the bottom of the 6th inning with two outs. "Come on Rias, drill it deep." Issei shouted. The **ORC** had Kiba as the only base runner in scoring position at second. Unfortunately for everyone's favorite pretty boy, he took a line drive to the helmet, causing him to be out due to getting hit by the ball. He was placed on the bench for the rest of the game.

Rias was a bit mad after the game because her club missed out on the finals against the Student Council. After she saw Kiba walking out of the dugout, she walked right up to him and slapped her knight across the face. "I hope that woke your ass up, along with that hit earlier!" Rias shouted. Kiba could tell she was pissed but he had just one thing on his mind. Vengeance for his friends. Issei walked up to Kiba, intending to have a civil conversation about the young knight's problem. "Alright Kiba, I can tell something's wrong with you. Before you say anything, I will not laugh or do anything disrespectful to make you distrust me." Issei said.

"Issei, if I may ask, who have you rescued that had a horrid past, besides Asia?" Kiba asked. "Let's see. Vali had her parents killed by her crazy ass grandfather, Shirone and Kuroka were living on the streets living off of dumpster food having lost their parents, Chifuyu and Run came from a different dimension that set up women as the stronger gender, Katase and Murayama were killed just because the two were siblings and descendants of the 'Two Heavenly Dragons', Dani killed because of her being a dhampir with extreme training, and Lucia was the same as Dani. As for Aika and Ravel, they had a choice of me or Riser. Aika chose me while Ravel initially chose her brother. You saw how that worked out." Issei replied.

"Wow, and I take it that five of them hold a grudge against those who forced the Orimuras, Vali, and the Kendo Duo to you?" Kiba asked. "No, they don't. I mean Vali still hates her grandfather but Chi-chan and Run can't hate someone who doesn't exist in this world, while the Kendo Duo got over who killed them quickly due to me killing their attacker." Issei calmly said. "However, I can't forgive Kokabiel for trying to harm my family. Damn warmonger has it coming to him." he continued.

"I was rescued by Rias at the last second. I was apart of the infamous 'Holy Sword Project' the church had. Their cover was that they were trying to make me and my comrades into Excalibur users, but it was more sinister than that. They were trying to find ways to make artificial wielders. In order for that to succeed, the Archbishop in charge murdered them. Gassed us." Kiba said.

Issei was silent. Even though his father told him about the things they did, he never honestly was told about that direct event. "Kiba, listen up please. Whatever you do, don't let the thoughts of revenge cloud your mind. It will not work unless you have the power to back it up." Issei says. "Issei, I thought you wanted revenge against Kokabiel?" Kiba asked. "No, I will put him in his place. Make him fear devils and dragons. There's a difference between what I'm going to do, and what you're thinking. Go for a good walk and cool your head. See ya tomorrow Kiba. Don't be late." Issei says.

 **Later that night**

'I'm glad Issei talked to me. I just can't let go of my comrades though. I wish that there could- shit.' Kiba interrupted his thoughts after being swung at with a sword. "Goddamn it. I fucking missed the devil with my Excalibur." A silver haired psycho said. "Oh great, I have to deal with your ass again. What does it take to kill your sorry ass?" Kiba asked sarcastically. "Let's see. Anything short of some high powered explosives or a sniper rifle that I can't see." the psycho replied. "I don't have time for you. Leave me alone." Kiba stated. "Oh fine, I'll bother you another time. I've got other unholy asses to cut." the boy said. 'I fucking hate Freed. He's a psychopath hellbent on cleansing the world. I should probably report this incident to Rias and Issei.' Kiba thought.

 **At Issei's House/Base**

Issei walked up to his house just having brought home some food from fast food places in the area. He didn't ask what anyone wanted so he ordered everything he could get his hands on, wasting his pocket money. As he walked up to his house, he sensed a power signature that reminded him of his queen, a descendant half-breed. He also sensed a powerful half-breed angel and ran in to confront the two. "Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted. What he then saw next caught the young dragon/devil off guard. "Hello Issei, come into the living room. We have guests." Yui stated in a calm voice that put him at ease. "Be right there, mom. I brought dinner by the way." Issei replied.

 **In the living room**

"Excuse me, you two? Would you like something to eat?" Issei asked the two. "If you have a Big Mac, I'll take one." the blonde haired exorcist replied. "I'll just have the nuggets." the blue haired exorcist said. "Ok, so let's get down to business. You two are exorcists. I know you have Excaliburs on your persons. Why are you here?" Issei asked. "We're here for three stolen Excaliburs. Rumors are that the Fallen Angels are behind this with Kokabiel at the helm. We're here to tell you to not interfere." the second exorcist said.

"So because your church, the one with some extremely controversial programs and all that, thinks us devils would help Kokabiel, a known warmonger and the one who forced my parents and sister out of their home in the underworld, to begin a Second Great War that would put every modern day war to shame. I don't think so. He had the nerve to try and kill my family. He deserves death." Issei says. "Well, stay out of the way." was the reply. "If I want to kill a warmonger, you will not be in my way, descendant of the Leviathan. As for you half-angel, I know about the abilities your rare kind can have. If born to a true angel or archangel, you can never fall. It would mean that no matter how much sin you commit, you would remain an angel. Me. I'm the son of Yui Bael, the Strongest Bael clan member, and Tanin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon. I'm bred for destruction. If I want to cause it, I will without a second thought." Issei stated.

Xenovia started shaking as if living through a tragic memory. "You bastard. Xenovia went through hell, to be where she is. Her father died trying to get his human wife and child away from his psychotic sister. Her mother sacrificed herself to make sure her daughter got to her friend Griselda. When we found her, she was crying, cursing out her aunt and starving. I myself am cursed to live forever. I can't die. If I were to love, I'd have to see my loved ones die in front of my eyes. Tell me Issei, do you know what that will feel like?" the blonde one said. "I might not, but my peerage does. My queen is half human and a descendant of Lucifer. Asia, one of my bishops, was half dragon and had her family wiped out, as well as excommunicated from the Church due to accidentally healing a devil. One of my rooks had a younger sister who she had to feed as well as herself. They lived on the streets because they lost their parents. Of seven pawns, two are twin sisters, and almost permanently died at the hands of fallen. They were descendants of Draig and Albion, who were their great great grandparents. Two of my pawns were US soldiers who fought from the American Revolution up to the War on Terrorism. Both retired only a few months ago. Two other pawns were from another dimension. The world they lived in was coated in Feminism. Men forced to be second rate to women. They were shoved through a portal that changed a boy into a woman but both fight alongside me. Then there's my latest pawn, Ravel Phenex. Her youngest older brother was many things. A rapist, playboy, arrogant among other things. My pawn Chifuyu burned him physically and mentally. Let's just say that those scars will never heal." Issei said.

"We'll still, you didn't need to act like an asshole." Irina said. "I'm honestly sorry. It's just that, while I might have been given a silver spoon for certain things, I was given the asskicking of a lifetime for the majority of my training. I lost close friends in combat with a persistent enemy. I fought Japanese soldiers in World War II **(A/N: completely fictional)** as a US Marine. I scaled Mt. Suribachi with the men who raised the flag, danced with Japanese pilots over some of the most hellish battlefields. I might've not lost close family, but I lost good friends." Issei said, forcing himself to hold back his emotions.

 **This is probably the last chapter you'll get from me on this story. After over twenty some chapters, I've decided to put this up for adoption. Summer is going to be a very busy season for me. Graduation parties, severe weather, housework and other things made me make this decision. I'll no longer have the necessary time to work on my stories. If you wish to adopt the story, please PM me. After it gets adopted, I'll post the final notice and who has the story. I'm hoping that whoever takes it, will have a better chance at making the story succeed. Whoever told me those things about killing myself, or anything like that, I hope that the rest of your life is worse than the majority of my years from kindergarten to Junior year in high school. I worked my ass off to graduate with the problems I had, and did it. I'll still be a reader of fanfiction as I have been for the past year. You'll see me comment on stories or crossovers that I honestly enjoy. To anyone who told me to be good and keep going, thanks. And thanks TYZO, thank you for the work you did to help me out. To anyone who told me to stop what I was doing, don't rejoice. I stopped because of what lies ahead of me, not your flaming comments.**

 **Maybe when my life is back to a good pace, I'll be writing again. Until then, good luck and go Jimmie Johnson.**


	25. Chapter 25:Permanently Closed

**ISSEI BAEL IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED DOWN PERMANENTLY. Mjgrazi17 own the story under Issei Sitri. I do help him out with the chapters.**


End file.
